


Вечный Свет. Вечный Огонь.

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Fantasy, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Старый дуб Неметон» никогда не ошибался. Не одну сотню лет он направлял каждого жителя Земель Хиллс тем путем, которым тот должен был пройти. Решая судьбы, помогая пройти этот путь. Никто и никогда не осмеливался ему перечить, до сегодняшнего дня. </p><p>Предупреждения: мир оборотней и людей сильно изменен, в нем правит магия Друидов, живут Пророки, Ведуны, Целители и Паладины.<br/>Скотт, Бойд и Айзек - волки.</p><p>Написано на Заявку №1 для Teen Wolf Reverse 2013-2014 на арт Lenap - http://lenap.deviantart.com/art/Sterek-fantasy-au-442038381?q=gallery%3ALenap%2F48776784&qo=4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечный Свет. Вечный Огонь.

  
  


 

 

Стайлз бежал, не разбирая дороги, перепрыгивая через кусты, кочки и ямы, внезапно меняя направление движения, когда перед ним появлялись широченные стволы деревьев. Размазывая слёзы по щекам и шепча слова, которые он совсем недавно выкрикнул в Общем круге. Это было не справедливо, вот так отбирать у него всё, что ему дорого.  
С самого детства Стайлз мечтал стать Паладином, как его отец, дед, прадед, даже некоторые женщины его семьи были Паладинами и защищали земли и пограничные районы Земель Хиллс от Диких.  
И не только от них.  
Сумрачные времена, опустившиеся на Север несколько столетий назад, породили жестоких тварей, которые постепенно подбирались всё ближе и ближе к крупным поселениям.  
Отец не пытался оградить сына от опасности быть Паладином, понимал и разделял его решение. И Стайлз с самого раннего детства тоже понимал почему – первое, это преемственность, она была одной из самых важных составляющих любой семьи Хиллс, а второе, отец никогда бы не оставил Стайлза без защиты. Поэтому первое, чему он его научил – уметь самому защитить себя от опасности.  
Отец готовил его быть Паладином, лучшим Паладином. Таким, как он сам. Лучше себя самого. И Стайлз был готов тренироваться чаще и дольше, изучать Бестиарий и всё, что ему попадало в руки от путешественников. А в рассказах Пилигримов зачастую было гораздо больше правды, чем в пересказах караванщиков.  
Он изучал травы, тропы, зверей Дикого леса и повадки Диких.  
Но всё оказалось напрасно.

[](http://musicalrainbow.diary.ru/p196327742.htm?oam#more3)  
  


 

 

 

Несмотря на конец лета, которое всегда было тёплым и солнечным, с самого утра небо заволокло серой мутью, и она мелкой моросью окутывала всё вокруг.  
Это было редкостью. Погода в Землях Хиллс всегда благоволила людям – лето было тёплым, но не жарким, осень малодождливая, зима морозная и снежная, а весна тёплая и чуть дождливая.  
Дети, привыкшие работать и гулять почти в любую погоду, как обычно после обеда выбежали играть на улицу. Стайлз же должен был помочь матери вскопать огород и с ней же позаниматься правописанием. И только ближе к вечеру он и Скотт должны были встретиться у дальнего заброшенного сарая, чтобы сходить на разведку в ближайший лес. Это была их любимая игра - лесные разведчики.  
Стайлз всегда вовлекал Скотта в переделки и маленькие приключения. А два дня назад Стайлзу показалось, что корни деревьев изменили привычное своё расположение и стали необычными на вид, а этого не могло быть... по обычной причине... но тогда уже почти стемнело, они бежали домой, поэтому не было времени разбираться. Страх, что им обоим надерут уши, за то, что не вернулись домой засветло, был сильнее любопытства.  
И вот уже второй день подряд Стайлз копал огород, помогал по дому, и у него совсем не оставалось времени отправиться в лес на разведку.  
Стайлз был недоволен и даже немного злился, потому что вообще не любил копать этот чёртов огород, но выбора не было – отец уехал с дозором на Западную Границу Леса Хиллс, а мама одна не справилась бы; и он ненавидел правописание, потому что, как правило, делал очень много клякс, как бы ни старался. А ещё он не понимал, зачем будущему Паладину правописание. Но на этот вопрос, не единожды заданный родителям, Стайлз всегда получал один и тот же мамин ответ: «Неизвестно, как сложится судьба, куда поведёт тебя твоя дорога, поэтому ты должен брать от жизни всё, что она тебе даёт. Использовать все данные тебе возможности».  
И Стайлз использовал.  
В этот самый момент он использовал возможность отсрочить время занятий правописанием, копаясь в земле как можно дольше. Но вместе с этим противоречиво желая быстрее всё вскопать, постараться наставить поменьше клякс на занятии и разведать со Скоттом подозрительные деревья, о которых он два дня назад ему намекнул, но снова обрисовал всё как игру. Он уже привык с осторожностью говорить о своих догадках и подозрениях и не хотел, напугав, потерять своего единственного друга.  
Из размышлений его вырвал тихий мамин смешок.  
Опираясь на черенок лопаты, она разглядывала его, хитро прищурив глаза, и улыбалась. Поправила выбившиеся локоны из-под повязки и пожурила сына:  
\- Ах, Стайлз, неужели ты думаешь, что я не замечаю, как ты по два раза вскапываешь одно и то же место?  
Стайлз почувствовал, как краска залила лицо, наверное, даже уши покраснели. Мама любила ловить его на маленьких детских хитростях, но обхитрить её никогда не получалось, сколько бы Стайлз не старался. Это было даже немного обидно.  
\- Если мы закончим здесь за полчаса, я тебя отпущу с занятий чуть пораньше, и ты побежишь к Скотту по своим важным делам, - предложила мама.  
Стайлз мельком глянул на неё и нахмурился.  
\- Мам, - недовольно просипел он, приподнимая лопатой жирный ком земли и, перевернув, кидая его обратно в ямку. В ответ она звонко рассмеялась и взъерошила ему волосы на макушке.  
\- Давай побыстрее закончим, я всё же устала два дня копаться на этом чёртовом огороде, – сказала она и примирительно развела руки. Стайлз улыбнулся. Мама была невероятная женщина – добрая, нежная, предупредительная, мудрая, смелая и очень сильная. Она могла бы копать этот огород намного дольше, чем два неполных дня.  
\- Хорошо, мам, - послушно согласился Стайлз и улыбнулся.  
Через час они наконец-то закончили работу, по очереди ополоснулись в приготовленной кадке с водой и зашли в дом.  
  
Стайлз терпеливо и аккуратно выводил буквы, когда с улицы послышались крики. Мама резко развернулась у печки, держа в руках плошку с только что приготовленным мясом, вверх от него поднимался заманчивый тёплый пар.  
Стайлз аккуратно отложил перо и привстал, пытаясь увидеть через стекло, что происходит на улице.  
Всё случилось одновременно – далеко из леса затрубил папин рог Стилински, зазвонили сразу несколько сторожевых колоколов на дальних пригородных постах, и за окном неожиданно метнулась огромная чёрная тень. Стайлз в страхе отпрянул, у печи разбилась плошка.  
Мама подбежала к стене, вытаскивая свой походный меч из ножен.  
\- Стайлз, быстро в подпол, – крикнула она, кидая ему его короткий клинок. Он ловко поймал его за удобную рукоять и кинулся к середине комнаты, но было уже поздно.  
Послышался скрип черепицы на крыше и грохот. Судя по звуку, огромная туша провалилась на чердак, а потом они услышали звук ломающейся чердачной двери.  
\- Бегом из дома, – шепнула мама, хватая лук и колчан со стрелами, – только тихо и осторожно.  
Тихо не получилось, потому что как только они отбежали от крыльца, им навстречу выпрыгнул Дикий.  
Настоящий Дикий, не те, о которых часто рассказывают путешественники, описывая их как ещё почти людей, потерявших человеческое, с частично обросших шерстью и кривыми клыками, неестественно торчащими из деформированного рта. Нет, Дикий, стоящий перед ними, был огромным зверем, заросшим густой грубой шерстью, с непропорционально развитыми большими задними конечностями и огромными когтями на передних лапах.  
Он поднялся на задних лапах, опустил голову, втягивая воздух перед замершим Стайлзом, и сделал к нему первый шаг.  
Выпущенная из-за спины Стайлза стрела вошла Дикому точно в левый глаз, его откинуло назад. Раздался оглушительный рёв, который привёл Стайлза в чувство.  
Мама схватила его за руку, и они побежали к другой калитке, нужно было добраться до Дома Пророка, Ведунов и Старейшин, – там было единственное абсолютно безопасное место.  
Позади, с окраины поселения, снова раздался зов рога Стилински. Стайлз вздрогнул и чуть не споткнулся. Отец был рядом, он спешил к ним, а они убегали в противоположную сторону. Но правила были одинаковы для всех – если не успели укрыться в подпол или спуститься в колодец, тогда нужно бежать к Дому Пророков.  
Позади них раздался рык и хрип. Стайлз бросил взгляд через плечо и похолодел, из мороси приближалась огромная тень. Дикий догонял их.  
Неожиданно мама остановилась, Стайлз пробежал мимо неё на несколько шагов, затормозив, упал на колени и развернулся.  
\- Беги к Пророкам, – крикнула она ему, разворачиваясь к приближающейся тёмной тени. Он знал, что не видит её лица. В такую морось невозможно разглядеть лиц, всё серое и безликое, но Стайлз видел, как мама на него посмотрела. Он навсегда запомнил этот взгляд – полный любви, боли, надежды и безысходности. Так смотрят люди, знающие, что умрут, но спасут самое дорогое, что у них есть.  
Сердце пропустило удар, когда мама откинула в сторону любимый лук и перехватила меч двумя руками, лезвие серповидного охотничьего ножа тускло блеснуло в боковых ножнах. Стайлз встал на ноги, собираясь кинуться ей на помощь, и услышал сбоку глухое рычание. На рефлексах он отскочил в сторону, и это его спасло – на место, где он только что стоял, прыгнул Дикий. Ещё почти человек.  
Стайлз замер.  
Этот ещё почти человек вызывал не страх, а жалость – он был похож на бродягу – босые ноги, разодранные до колен штаны, клочья замызганной рубахи. Дикий утробно зарычал, а на его скрюченных пальцах Стайлз увидел длинные когти. Это был не человек, это был не оборотень, это было дикое существо, способное лишь убивать и жрать убитых. Хорошо, если уже убитых.  
В голове вспыхнули жуткие картины пиршеств Диких, рассказанные взрослыми, и Стайлз поудобней перехватил свой маленький учебный, но уже вполне боевой, меч. Страха не было, он весь остался у дома, а у Стайлза осталась только цель – выжить и помочь матери.  
Они кинулись друг на друга одновременно, по слепой случайности расходясь на разную высоту – Дикий попытался схватить Стайлза за шею или голову, а Стайлз поднырнул вниз, падая на колени и резко поднимая меч вверх. Раздался хруст и громкий вой. Стайлз прошмыгнул между ногами Дикого, таща меч за собой. С отвратительным чавкающим звуком тот поддался и Стайлз почувствовал, как на руку льётся тёплая кровь. Голова закружилась от отвращения, но он откатился ещё на пару шагов и, вскочив на ноги, замер.  
Шатаясь, Дикий развернулся, глаза загорелись синим цветом и Стайлз решительно поднял меч перед собой. Но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то сделать, он взглянул над плечом Дикого, и увидел, как за его спиной мама сдерживает двух Диких. Она сделала широкий замах, и меч пошёл по кругу.  
Время приостановилось и очень медленно двинулось дальше – меч продолжал описывать полный круг, её верхний женский камзол развеваясь очерчивал такую же дугу, остриё меча задело кинувшегося на неё Дикого, разрубая его шею почти пополам, фонтаном брызнула кровь. Стайлз видел, что мама открыта, что движение ещё не закончено, а второй Дикий уже кидается на неё. Но что было дальше, Стайлз уже не видел – медленно, загораживая обзор, перед ним появились горящие голубым глаза.  
Стайлза пробил озноб. Он вдруг понял, что это страшно, что именно так на многих несчастных путников смотрит их смерть. Неожиданно совсем близко раздался звук горна Стилински, громкий женский крик, и Стайлз сорвался, с криком сам бросился на Дикого, рубя наотмашь, забыв почти про всё, чему его учили отец и мать...  
  
Последнее, что он почувствовал – сильный удар о землю, увидел – силуэт бегущего к нему невысокого человека, и как мама, выпуская меч из ослабевших рук, падает спиной назад, на руки подбегающему отцу. И, уже погружаясь в темноту, услышал его крик. Почти нечеловеческий.  
  


  
Когда со Стайлза стащили искалеченный труп, он сразу очнулся.  
Рядом с ним на коленях стоял подросток, проверял, не нанесены ли Стайлзу раны или укусы, и скалился. Его ноздри постоянно напрягались, как будто ему было тяжело вынести сильную вонь. Ещё мутное сознание Стайлза сконцентрировалось на этом простом движении, подкидывая ему догадку.  
\- Ты оборотень? – прошептал он, медленно приходя в себя. Подросток поднял голову и Стайлз столкнулся с взглядом серьёзных глаз.  
\- Да, – бросил тот, снова опуская взгляд и продолжая ловко проверять тело Стайлза.  
\- Твоя стая пришла к нам на помощь?  
По телу оборотня прошла дрожь. Он дёрнул головой.  
\- У меня больше нет стаи, – слишком быстро и хрипло бросил он, помолчал и добавил, садясь на пятки и смотря в сторону бездыханного тела Дикого, – прежде чем прийти сюда, они убили почти всю мою семью.  
Оборотень повернулся к нему лицом и Стайлз замер, наблюдая, как тёмная радужка глаз постепенно начинает светиться тёмно-красным цветом. Это завораживало.  
\- Ты Альфа... – выдохнул он.  
\- От тебя воняет Дикими, оставайся с отцом, – в ответ бросил оборотень, схватил длинный меч, брошенный рядом со Стайлзом, и скрылся в мороси. Следом за ним серой тенью пробежала пара крупных собак, очень похожих на волков.  
«Конечно это волки, – отстранённо подумал Стайлз, – он же Альфа. Неметон призвал ему пару волков».  
Не двигаясь, он полежал ещё несколько мгновений, пока сознание окончательно не прояснилось, и он не вспомнил, как мама падала на руки отцу.  
\- Мама!  
  
Но когда Стайлз бросился к отцу, мама уже не дышала.  
Окровавленными руками отец сжимал её плечи и волосы и на её губы капали слёзы. Обессилев, Стайлз упал перед ними на колени, и отец поднял на него полный боли взгляд.  
\- Стайлз, – почти беззвучно прошептал он и Стайлз закрыл глаза. Он как будто разом ослеп и почти оглох, всё сразу потеряло смысл.  
Боль сдавила грудь и горло, не давая кричать. Стайлз стоял на коленях и по его щекам скатывались горячие слёзы.  
Кто-то подходил, что-то говорил, садился рядом, ему снова что-то говорили, подняли на ноги, куда-то повели, о чём-то спрашивали, что-то давали. Стайлз не в силах был открыть глаза, и заторможено чувствовал, что к нему прикасаются, протирают лицо и руки тряпицей, смоченной в прохладной воде. Но даже с закрытыми глазами видел перед собой только маму – как она опирается на черенок лопаты, как поправляет прядь волос, как ставит на стол горячий горшок с готовой кашей с мясом, как, хихикая, стаскивает одеяло с него, пытаясь разбудить с утра пораньше, как задувает свечу и подталкивает Стайлза в спину, заставляя отложить очередную книгу про чудовищ и лечь спать…  
Нескончаемой вереницей счастливых дней омут памяти затягивал всё глубже. Но даже через его мутную толщу Стайлз услышал обрывок фразы и имя.  
\- …уже ищем Скотта!  
Стайлз распахнул глаза. Он стоял у колодца, посреди двора своего дома. Низко наклонившись, подросток оборотень оттирал ему руки от крови. Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, отнимая свою руку и прижимая к груди, оборотень сразу вскинулся.  
\- Очнулся?  
\- Нет, – честно признался Стайлз, ощущая лишь пустоту, и оборотень нахмурился.  
\- Надо… – начал он, но Стайлз его перебил.  
\- Не надо отмывать кровь, она сейчас кстати, – сказал Стайлз. Оборотень нахмурился и покосился на крыльцо дома за его спиной. – Ты мне нужен, пойдём, – добавил Стайлз и, крепко взяв его за руку, потащил к раскрытой калитке.  
\- Стайлз?  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Дерек Хейл, – помолчав, ответил оборотень, послушно следуя за ним. Стайлз кивнул, бездумно соглашаясь про себя, что это отличное имя для оборотня.  
\- Дерек, я знаю где искать Скотта, но мне нужен кто-то рядом… – он на мгновение притормозил прислушиваясь к себе, а потом пошёл быстрее и тихо добавил, – иначе я не справлюсь…  
Стайлз попытался настроиться на Скотта, так же как он искал потерянные вещи, но ощутил лишь боль и глухую тоску. Судорога прошла по всему телу, он споткнулся, остановился и развернулся к Дереку.  
\- Помоги мне… – тихо попросил он, смотря в зелёные глаза и не отпуская его руки, – пожалуйста… я без тебя не справлюсь…  
\- Стайлз, тебе…  
\- Да, я знаю… но твои способности оборотня могут помочь…  
На самом деле, Стайлзу было всё ровно, что хотел сказать ему Дерек, он даже не предполагал, что именно тот хотел сказать, ему просто было нужно, чтобы оборотень пошёл с ним. Стайлз не понимал, откуда он знает и почему так будет правильно, но отчётливо чувствовал, что Дерек должен быть рядом.  
Оборотень какое-то время разглядывал его лицо. Нахмурил чёрные брови, по-звериному повёл носом, повернулся, разглядывая что-то в стороне. Его точёный профиль чётко выделялся на фоне неба, подсвеченного заходящим солнцем. И как будто в подтверждение кровавых всполохов за своей спиной, он повернулся к Стайлзу, сверкнул красными глазами и только потом сказал:  
\- Чёрт, не могу понять, погубишь ты всех или спасёшь… пошли.  
Стайлз нахмурился, не понимая фразы, но послушно побежал следом за Дереком. С его помощью они нашли поисковый отряд всего через несколько минут, но, как Стайлз и предполагал, отряд искал Скотта совсем не там, где он мог бы быть.  
Стараясь не думать о худшем, что могло произойти с его другом, Стайлз, не говоря ни слова, уверенно повёл их к старому сараю на окраине Поселения и Дерек согласно кивнул, а потом пошёл в лес, к тому самому месту, где два дня назад Стайлз заметил странные корни.  
Подойдя ближе к поражённым деревьям, оборотень замер и удивлённо посмотрел на него. Радужки глаз горели ярко-красным. Отряд остановился, не решаясь подойти ближе к деревьям, как будто измазанным чем-то чёрным и влажным.  
\- Откуда ты узнал? – хрипло выдавил Дерек.  
Стайлз хмуро глянул на него, покачал головой, не говоря ни слова, подошёл к ближайшему дереву и коснулся склизкого ствола.  
Неожиданный громкий крик оглушил его, скрутил желудок в спазме и Стайлза вырвало.  
Дерево продолжало кричать от боли на десятки голосов. Пытаясь отплеваться от желчи, Стайлз держался за ствол и упрямо слушал этот многоголосый крик, пытаясь понять и увидеть. Его кто-то оттащил, но он вырвался. Он понял, что ему надо делать.  
Стайлз пошёл вперёд, касаясь деревьев, слушая крики, ощущая боль и смерть. Прошёл глубже в лес, а маленький отряд послушно последовал за ним. Мужчины стали переговариваться, и сквозь помутившееся сознание Стайлз уловил в их интонациях недовольство. Это показалось ему странным, он же помогал, пусть не совсем обычным способом, но, по сути, какая разница как.  
Дерек зло рыкнул и разговоры прекратились.  
Стайлз продолжал искать Скотта, но уже понимал, что всё напрасно, отчаяние затапливало, не давая концентрироваться, и в этот момент он вышел на поляну.  
Она была чиста и свежа, лишь слегка примята трава.  
\- Это конец, – громко сказал Стайлз, смотря на следы Диких, проходящие через поляну, – его больше нет.  
  


  
К ночи морось почти рассеялась и жители Поселения ужаснулись.  
День Скорби.  
Так назвали этот день.  
  
Поисковый отряд тёмной процессией возвращался в Поселение.  
Уже стемнело, тела убитых убрали и прямо на улицах разожгли большие костры. Жители готовились к Обряду Прощания.  
Не останавливаясь, Стайлз шёл через всё Поселение – мимо своего дома и горящего рядом с ним Поминального костра, таверн, гостиниц, рынка, множества костров у других домов, мимо Дома Пророка. Шёл прямо по кровавым следам и как наяву видел тела разодранных Паладинов, Защитников караванов и простых людей, а у дома Пророка несколько особо сильных Ведунов.  
Оборотень бесшумной тенью следовал за ним, Стайлз его чувствовал. Сначала он хотел его прогнать, но ему вдруг стало всё равно, а потом появилась необходимость, чтобы хоть кто-то оставался рядом, особенно кто-то молчаливый и почти незаметный.  
На обратном пути к своему дому Стайлз застыл на дороге, в том самом месте, где он и мама столкнулись с Дикими.  
Мама Стайлза.  
Он снова увидел, как развивается её длинный широкополый камзол, брызги крови и безвольные окровавленные пальцы. Нежные и такие любимые. Самые нежные руки на свете.  
Леди Стилински. Прекрасная Защитница леса Хиллс. Она почти всегда носила одежду зелёных оттенков и была похожа на владычицу леса.  
Самый непредсказуемый Паладин всех Земель Хиллс, под её началом в рейд ходили самые мрачные Паладины всей равнины, они доверяли ей безоговорочно.  
Скорбь и боль затапливала Стайлза, она лилась по всем улицам, из каждого дома, от каждого жителя Поселения, пульсировала и как слёзы скатывалась к месту, где он стоял.  
По ней скорбели все, озаряя этой силой маленькую фигурку ребёнка и молодого воина с мечом в спинных ножнах, стоящих посередине улицы. И когда концентрация чувств накалилась добела раскалённого метала, мир вокруг вспыхнул, освещая всё вокруг мягким светом, не слепящим глаза и даря каждому на Земле Хиллс внезапное и давно забытое чувство Защиты. 

 

 

[](http://musicalrainbow.diary.ru/p196327742.htm?oam#more5)  


 

Прошло два года.  
  
Утро дня Обряда было пасмурным и прохладным.  
Стайлз недовольно поморщился, когда, открыв глаза, увидел что, не смотря на позднее утро, комната всё ещё в противном сумраке. Накануне он надеялся, что день его Выбора, День Обряда, будет солнечным, но оказалось, что всё Поселение окутано неприятным склизким светом…  
«Как корни деревьев в Диком лесу» – неожиданно вспомнил Стайлз.  
Он нахмурился, перевернулся на живот и зажмурил глаза. Ему не хотелось вспоминать, особенно сегодня. От воспоминаний двухгодичной давности больно холодило в солнечном сплетении, и появлялись навязчивые мысли о том, что скоро всё измениться и не в лучшую сторону.  
Вздохнув, Стайлз откинул лоскутное одеяло и встал, надо было готовиться к Обряду.  
Выйдя из дома, он застал сидящего на крыльце отца, тот внимательно вглядывался в тёмные тучи на горизонте.  
\- Что скажешь? – сказал отец, повернувшись и ткнув большим пальцем в пасмурное небо над головой.   
Стайлз прищурился и нарочито серьёзно разглядывал небо пару минут, вздохнул. На самом деле, ему одного взгляда из окна хватило, чтобы понять, вернее даже знать, что дождя не будет до вечера — небо будет наливаться свинцовой тяжестью весь день, темнеть, тяжелеть, давить и только к ночи начнётся сильный ливень, как будто эту серую занавесь проткнут огромным мечом. Стайлз опять вздохнул и сел рядом с отцом на ступеньку, кожу неприятно холодило через домотканые штаны. Всё же на улице было слишком прохладно для второй половины лета.  
\- Не волнуйся, пап, дождя не будет.  
\- Уверен? – хмыкнул отец и улыбнулся.  
Это была их постоянная игра «Проверь Стайлза». С самого раннего детства, на удивление родителей и всего Поселения, если Стайлза решили спросить, и он отвечал, то всегда оказывался прав – так он находил потерянные вещи; так однажды сказал Ведуну, что у него в животе растёт большая уродливая слива; так сказал мужчине быть повнимательнее к своей жене, у которой бывает много странный гостей; так предупредил уходящих в рейд Паладинов о сильной грозе и риске глупо погибнуть, если они его не послушают.  
Но не всем людям нравилось слышать правду, даже если первоначально они этого хотели. Поэтому со временем Стайлз стал осторожнее, понимая, что «большое знание – большие печали».  
Сейчас Стайлзу было десять, он выглядел обычным невысоким бойким подростком, но был чуть сильнее своих сверстников и лучше их владел мечом, намного больше знал об окружающем его мире и намного больше видел, особенного того, что обычные люди не видят. Это многих пугало и поэтому у Стайлза не было друзей, только приятели. Его единственный друг погиб два года назад во время нападения Диких. Играя с ребятами в разведчиков, он убежал на разведку в лес и не вернулся. Его не нашли.  
Ничего не нашли. Даже кожаного шнурка от его подвески с хрустальной бусиной. Дикие любили детей.  
Стайлз нахмурился. Прошло уже два года, а он до сих пор слышал крик отца и свой, как эхо. В тот день тоже был дождь.  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь отогнать все страшные воспоминания Дня Скорби.  
\- Да, только поздно вечером будет сильный ливень, – хрипло сказал Стайлз, стараясь не хмуриться, не хватало ещё, чтобы отец стал излишне за него волноваться.  
Стайлз не хотел сегодня вспоминать, этот день изменил слишком многое. Он изменил всё и всех. Стайлз сглотнул колкий комок в горле и добавил:  
\- Надо бы предупредить всех… хотя, Пророк и его ученик, думаю, уже сделали это.  
\- Скорее всего, сделали, – кивнув, согласился отец и серьёзно посмотрел на Стайлза. – Ты готов?  
\- Да, – ответил Стайлз не глядя на отца и точно зная, что сейчас он внимательно его разглядывает и щурится, пытаясь разглядеть под маской спокойствия, как Стайлз трясётся от страха. И, если честно, он был прав.  
Стайлзу было страшно. Ему не было страшно даже тогда, когда впервые на крайние дома поселения напал Дикий. Такого не случалось уже несколько десятков лет. Что выгнало его из Дикого леса, заставило пройти лес Хиллс и напасть в открытую, никто не знал. Но даже тогда Стайлз так не боялся, хотя ему было лет шесть… но тогда он так его и не увидел, хотя и сбежал из дома, чтобы посмотреть. Ему не было страшно и в тот ужасный день, День Скорби, а сейчас он холодел от накатывающего ужаса.  
\- Стайлз, – предупреждающе позвал отец. Стайлз опустил голову и сдался.  
\- Пап, мне страшно.  
\- Почему?  
\- А если он не подтвердит, что я Паладин?  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Стайлз. Ты уже сильный и храбрый воин. Чего ты боишься на самом деле?  
\- Я понимаю, что я необычный… но я не хочу быть Отшельником… сидеть в какой-нибудь берлоге и замаливать судьбы всех перед богами Леса… это… нет… и я не смогу быть Пророком, пить снадобья и быть в постоянном трансе... Ты представляешь меня таким? Нет? Вот и я тоже… И я боюсь быть Друидом… а если я вообще буду обычным… пекарем?  
\- Мы же ходили к Пророкам, Стайлз. Они подтвердили, что у тебя удивительные способности, но для Отшельника ты слишком жизнелюбив и, не смотря на все твои таланты, для Друида ты слишком рассеянный. Ты не умеешь концентрироваться, что для Друида недопустимо. И Пророк сказал, что для того, чтобы быть Пророком…  
\- Да, пап, я знаю, что моей способности находить потерянные вещи недостаточно, чтобы быть хоть мало-мальски приличным Пророком, но… но мне всё ровно страшно.  
\- Я верю, что какая бы ни была твоя судьба, ты проживёшь её достойно, – уверенно сказал отец, приобнял за плечи и прищурился. В серьёзном лице появилась хитринка. – В конце концов, печь хлеб достойнейшее занятие. Где бы были мы, Паладины, если бы пекари не пекли нам в рейд волшебный долго не засыхающий хлеб Хиллс? Ты согласен, сын?  
\- Да, пап, – согласился Стайлз и встал.  
Нужно было собираться. Впереди был долгий день.  
  


  
Обряд проходил в Новолуние.  
И каждый десятилетний ребёнок должен был его пройти. К Неметону привозили детей со всех Земель Хиллс. Именно поэтому, несмотря на опасную близость к Северным границам и Дикому лесу, самое крупное северное Поселение оставалось центральным и процветало – уютные гостиницы, рассчитанные на семейный отдых, таверны с хорошей едой, кондитерские, богатые рынки, а за последние два года появились дополнительные сторожевые башни и укрепления, дающие людям спокойное чувство безопасности.  
Торговцы знали, что помимо большого количества самых отчаянных Паладинов и Защитников караванов, они каждый месяц застанут здесь людей с разных концов Земель Хиллс, приехавших со своими детьми на Обряд. И именно потому, что этот день считался самым важным после рождения, родители часто баловали подростков новыми покупками.  
В отличие от них, Стайлзу не надо было ничего. Ничего нового.  
Когда отец спросил его, что он хочет в подарок, Стайлз попросил отдать ему мамин серповидный нож, висевший на стене рядом с её мечом. Отец ничего не сказал, лишь потрепал его по отросшим волосам и кивнул.  
В День Обряда улицы Поселения пустели, лишь редкие прохожие спешили по делам.  
Отец проводил Сталза в баню, приготовленную для его очищения. Забрал одежду, в которой он пришёл, и ушёл её сжигать.  
Стайлз с тоской посмотрел ему вслед, с сожалением вспоминая свою любимую рубаху, искусно расшитую ветками разных деревьев, лечебных трав и зверей. Ему подарили её в прошлом году, одна из семей, прибывших на Обряд, их ребёнок стал Пророком и говорят, что очень сильным. Он не запомнил, как их звали, но очень полюбил подаренную ими вещь. И, несмотря на то, что она выглядела весьма нарядной, Стайлз очень часто носил её в повседневной жизни.  
Но по Древней Традиции нужно было прийти в любимой одежде, и Стайлз пришёл.  
В течение предшествующей Обряду недели в Поселение прибыло не больше сорока подростков. И Стайлз знал, что сейчас почти каждый десятилетка мысленно прощается с чем-то ему дорогим и сидит на скамье в бане, а его тщательно трут грубой мочалкой и рассказывают фрагменты Летописи.  
  
«Благоденственная равнина — так говорят о Землях Хиллс торговцы караванов, Пилигримы и путешественники. Страна дикая, красивая и плодородная.  
Земли Хиллс простираются на огромном плато, примыкая с юга к границам Южной Империи Сиадр, с запада к огромному каньону, разделяющему плато и Горные Хребты, а с Севера и Востока, как частоколом, огорожены огромными Лесами Хиллс, граничащими с севера с Диким лесом и Дикими Землями, а с востока с Империей Сиадр.  
На Землях Хиллс раскинулись плодородные поля, горбились красивые холмы, заросшие сочным разнотравьем, простирались богатые дичью и ягодами леса, текли чистые реки, но никто и никогда не нападал на эти земли, желая их захватить.  
Народ, населяющий Земли Хиллс - силён, бесстрашен и очень горд.  
В старинных Летописях Хиллса и Сиадра, написано, что из-за Горных Хребтов на эту равнину пришли первые люди и оборотни, пройдя непроходимый Дикий лес.  
Как и предсказал им могущественный Друид Горных Хребтов, они не пошли дальше на юг, а остались на плато, основав рядом с Древним Неметоном первое Поселение. И только через несколько сотен лет, когда люди расселились по всей Земле Хиллс, с юга к границам плато разрослась Империя Сиадр.  
В Летописях не было указано почему, было только указано когда — в 74 год со дня проведения первой Северной границы Земель Хиллс был заключён Договор о Вечном Мире и Защите. И как это ни странно, несмотря на несомненное могущество Южной Империи Сиадр, Защитником в этом Договоре выступали жители Земель Хиллс. Страны хоть и большой, но не многочисленной».  
  
Пока Стайлз слушал напевный рассказ о Землях Хиллс и первых Паладинах, Ведунах и Пророках, его отмыли, омыли холодной родниковой водой. Целитель ополоснул водами с разными настоями и передал в руки Ведунов.  
Почти два часа Стайлз стоял не двигаясь, и они выводили на его коже ритуальный рисунок. Он чувствовал, как линии рисунка становятся тёплыми, когда очередной фрагмент узора был закончен, но не решался отвлечь Ведуна от работы и спросить – так и надо, чтобы они нагревались?  
Закончив с ритуальным рисунком, его одели в мягкие домотканые штаны и простую тунику.  
Потом было Бдение в Доме Пророка и несколько часов Стайлз, вместе с другими подростками и Ведунами напевал древние молитвы, которым с детства их учили Ведуны.  
К вечеру, когда все необходимые молитвы были прочитаны, а напевы спеты, их вывели из Дома и повели в сторону леса.  
Детей не пускали на Обряд до их Дня Выбора, но Стайлз знал, что именно Пророк, шедший сейчас впереди всех, будет вещать, когда Неметон сделает Выбор, определит Судьбу и даст каждому медальон из неизвестного бледно-золотистого металла с изображением Компаньона.  
У отца был такой. Он был Паладином и поэтому на его медальоне изображён волк. И у мамы был такой, он растаял в воздухе, когда она погибла.  
Из рассказов о рейдах Паладинов, Стайлз знал, что, когда собственных сил было недостаточно, сила Компаньона, заключённая в медальоне, приходила на помощь — медальон становился тёплым, начинал светиться бледным золотистым светом, отдавая свою силу, подпитывая, помогая, давая дополнительную защиту.  
А ещё он знал, что люди искренне завидуют тем, кому Неметон дал только медальон с Компаньоном и не определял судьбу – эти люди были по-настоящему счастливыми, они были вправе сами определять свою судьбу, выбирать, что делать, чем заниматься и кем стать. Отец говорил: «Это сокровище, невероятный подарок Неметона».  
Стайлз же был уверен, что эти люди просто не были выдающимися в какой-либо области, потому что знал, что Неметон выбирает не только Паладинов, Пророков, Ведунов, Друидов и Альф, иногда он нарекает маленького жителя Земель Хиллс пекарем, ткачом, поваром. И все, абсолютно все знали, что у этих людей будет самый вкусных хлеб, самая прочная и мягкая ткань, самая вкусная еда, чем у кого бы то ни было. Но Паладином можно было стать, только если Неметон так решит.  
И для себя Стайлз желал только Медальон Паладина. Медальон с изображением волка.  
  


  
Стоять, ожидая своей очереди Выбора, было нестерпимо, по воле судьбы Стайлз был последним. Он кусал губы, искренне веря, что она просто над ним издевается. Стоять, почти не двигаться, не вертеть башкой, пытаясь разглядеть красиво одетых людей, пришедших посмотреть на Обряд, не тянуть каждый раз шею, разглядывая данный очередному счастливчику Медальон Компаньона, было настоящим испытанием для него.  
Несмотря на то, что Пророк быстро оглашал сделанный Неметоном выбор, время тянулось медленно, но когда оно наступило, Стайлзу показалось, что оно пришло слишком быстро.  
Когда звуки напевов Призыва утихли, он настороженно вышел на поляну и встал напротив Неметона.  
Стайлз давно мечтал его увидеть, но ещё ребёнком знал, что его не найти. Ему объяснили, что защитные древние чары прячут Неметон от людских глаз и отступают только в Новолуние, а ещё, что далеко не все Пророки и Друиды могут его увидеть в другие дни.  
Поэтому сейчас Стайлз жадно разглядывал огромный пень старого дуба, почерневшего от времени, надеясь, что в его центре появится желанный медальон.  
Он смотрел на Неметон и вздохнул, вспоминая, что сегодня тот уже выбрал и Целителей, и несколько Ведунов, сапожника и пекаря, и даже несколько Паладинов. И стал думать о своих успехах, тренировках, знаниях, о своей семье, о маме, об отце, о своём жгучем желании быть таким, как они, надеясь, что его мысли помогут увидеть Неметону, что Стайлз настоящий Паладин, готовый защищать Земли Хиллс ценой собственной жизни.  
Прошло больше получаса, но ничего не происходило. Никто не двигался. Пророк молчал. Стайлз нервно повернулся к отцу, пытаясь найти поддержку, самообладание начало его покидать, но не разглядел его в начинающихся сумерках. Снова повернулся к Неметону   
и вдруг всё вокруг посветлело, как будто был не поздний вечер, а разгар дня. И он увидел, каким исполином было дерево, когда ещё было живо, и собирало в себя силы земли, воды и света. Это вселяло уважение на границе страха.  
Сайлз заворожённо почувствовал, как он как будто по спирали поднимается вдоль широкого ствола на самый верх и солнечные блики играют на крепкой коре и толстых ветках. Неожиданно он отдалился от гигантского дерева и увидел, как, освещённая мягким утренним солнцем, ярко зелёная крона дерева медленно качается и услышал шелест его грубой листвы, очень похожий на шёпот.  
\- Выбор сделан, – неожиданно громко провозгласил Пророк, Стайлз вздрогнул и видение развеялось. Он опять стоял у древнего почерневшего пня. Стайлз опустил взгляд на середину Неметона, но медальона там не было.  
Только он хотел спросить Пророка, что это могло значить, как с другой стороны Неметона из леса вышел небольшой волк, сильный и молодой. Сел на краю поляны и внимательно посмотрел прямо на Стайлза. Ветер стих и вокруг воцарилась оглушительная тишина.  
Чем дольше Стайлз смотрел на волка, тем больше убеждался, что этот волк не просто Компаньон, которые бывают у некоторых самых одарённых людей Земель Хиллс и у Оборотней.  
Волк повёл носом, повернул голову, высматривая что-то между деревьев. Сбоку и ещё очень далеко блеснула молния, и Стайлз заметил в его густой шерсти проблеск хрустальной бусины. От узнавания кто стоит перед ним, по его спине пробежал холодок, и скрутило горло.   
\- Скотт… – поражённого прошептал Стайлз и будто в ответ на его догадку от границы леса до него донёсся тихий женский плач.  
«Скорее всего, это мама Скотта» – подумал Стайлз.  
Он поджал губы и нахмурился, надеясь, что это всего лишь Дух его друга, и он пришёл посмотреть на Обряд Выбора, но тот, ломая все его надежды, встал и подошёл к чёрному основанию Неметона.  
\- Нет, нет, нет… – Стайлз услышал свой шёпот, даже не понимая, что говорит это вслух, потому что с ужасом смотрел, как Волк кладёт лапу на Неметон, поднимается на него, проходит несколько быстрых шагов и ложиться ровно в центре годовых колец, гордо подняв голову.  
Стайлз услышал судорожных вздох всех, кто наблюдал за Обрядом и понял – это конец, он не Паладин, он Друид. К нему пришёл Волк, более того, к нему пришёл не просто Волк, а перерождение Скотта. Волк доказал это, указав на несколько знаков и ещё, потому что только самые близкие по духу избранные могут взойти на основание Древнего Дуба. Если бы это было не так, Неметон бы просто его не пустил.  
Стайлз пытался дышать, но понял, что задыхается.  
Скотт нервно дёрнул ушами, опустил лобастую голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, в них появился золотистый блеск и Стайлз закричал. Закричал так сильно, что несколько деревьев по периметру поляны сломалось, и неожиданный порыв ветра почти сбил с ног людей, наблюдающих за Обрядом. Он ещё слышал свой крик, когда Волк неуклюже завалился на бок, небо угрожающе вздулось, и хлынул ливень, такой холодный и сильный, как будто это не ливень вовсе, а сама Река Горных Хребтов полилась с неба.  
Стайлз сорвался с места… и неожиданно оказался стоящим на Неметоне над лежащим на боку Волком. Пасть была приоткрыта, а шкура намокла, сильные лапы беззащитно перекрещены. Стайлза затопило отчаяние и его рвануло дальше, ударило о грудь воина, он почувствовал под пальцами кожу кирасы и подумал, что это, скорее всего Паладин.  
Воин пошатнулся и попытался его удержать, но Стайлз что-то выкрикнул, даже сам не понимая что, и, за секунду до того, как воина отбросило в сторону, заметил удивлённо приподнятые чёрные брови и зелёные глаза, в которых в одночасье вспыхнул красный огонь, а в следующую секунду понял, что бежит по лесу не разбирая дороги.  
  
Все чувства смешались, но Стайлз не мог остановиться, чтобы успокоиться и разобраться. Что-то гнало его вперёд, что-то не переставая, тянуло его, и он продолжал бежать.  
Старый дуб Неметон выбрал ему другую судьбу, не ту, о которой он так мечтал – Стайлз стал Друидом.  
Он смутно вспомнил, как после слов Пророка противоречивые чувства затопили его. Он так закричал от разочарования и потери мечты, что пришедший к нему волк, упал, как убитый.  
При мысли, что он причинил боль Скотту, Стайлза затопило такое отчаяние, что он практически ослеп. Ничего не видя, пробежал ещё пару шагов, ударился обо что-то упругое и неуклюже упал в сторону, перекатившись на спину.  
Голова кружилась. Медленно приходя в себя, он поднял голову и замер. В нескольких метрах от него, чуть пригнувшись, стоял Дикий и неотрывно смотрел на него яркими голубыми глазами.  
«Это конец, видимо на его зов я и бежал, – подумал Стайлз, – хотя… а ведь у меня даже ножа нет. Теперь я даже Друидом не стану».  
Зная, что Дикие реагируют на резкое движение и сразу нападают, когда его замечают, Стайлз не шевелился и не отводил взгляд, боясь, что даже это даст повод тут же на него напасть, но при этом, понимая, что нет ни единого шанса спастись. Он в любом случае погибнет.  
«Дикие любят детей» – с дрожью подумал Стайлз.  
Он лежал, ожидая своей участи, и смотрел на своего убийцу – он был таким же, каким он помнил Дикого со Дня Скорби – почти человек, только на щеках чуть больше шерсти и когти страшнее.  
Неожиданно под локтем Стайлза хрустнула ветка, он дёрнулся и Дикий прыгнул, но достать не успел. Тёмное пятно справа, которое Стайлз видел краем глаза, но не мог разглядеть, неожиданно стремительно сдвинулось с места. Сильная рука в наручах, перехватив Дикого за горло, отбросила его назад. Кривые грязные когти проехались по земле рядом с босой ногой Стайлза. Он отполз к большому дереву и прижался к нему.  
Мужчина стоял к Стайлзу спиной, широко расставив ноги и чуть пригнувшись. Он не доставал меч из спинных ножен и медленно поворачивался, чтобы оставаться лицом к Дикому, нетерпеливо обходившему его по полукругу.  
Стайлз, до боли вжавшись спиной в грубую кору дерева, с паникой наблюдал, как из деформировавшегося рта Дикого, который теперь можно было назвать только пастью с уродливыми острыми зубами, капала слюна. От неё уже намок порванный ворот старой замызганной рубахи.  
Мужчина дёрнул головой и медленно вытащил свой меч из спинных ножен.  
Неожиданно Дикий отпрыгнул назад и завыл.  
Стайлз сразу узнал этот зов – зов Дикого. Он оглушал жертв, лишал воли и звал других Диких загнать добычу вместе, если вдруг жертва оказывалась слишком сильной.  
У Диких не было стай, но они на очень короткое время собирались в свору и помогали друг другу убивать путников. И тогда не выживал никто. Такая свора Диких неделю назад вырезала весь караван, шедший по Лесу Хиллс вдоль Западной границы от Приножья Горных Хребтов. Паладины не успели. Караван не спасло даже оружие, которое они везли от лучших оружейников Приножья. Погибли все, даже дети, особенно дети… Дикие любили детей.  
Неожиданно резко воин отклонил меч в сторону и, прерывая Зов, зарычал, громко и низко.  
Звук волной прокатился по редкому подлеску, отражаясь от стволов деревьев, завибрировавших от этого низкого рыка, а у Стайлз внутри всё затряслось. Он инстинктивно сжался в испуганный комок – спиной к нему стоял оборотень, Альфа.  
Сквозь прижатые к лицу пальцы, Стайлз наблюдал, как оборотень прыгнул, занося меч для удара, но Дикий отклонился, пытаясь подобраться поближе к дереву, где сидел Стайлз, забившись между корнями дерева. Но оборотень стремительно переместился, преграждая ему путь и вдруг, на спину Дикого прыгнули два волка и вцепились в его шею. Тот жалобно завыл, запрокидывая голову. Брызнула кровь. Волки отпрыгнули в сторону и оборотень, размашисто ударив мечом, разрубил Дикого пополам. С отвратительным чавкающим звуком тело упало на землю.  
Стайлза затошнило и он, зажмурив глаза, заставил себя успокоиться и дышать медленно и глубоко. Его охватил страх и запоздалая паника. Мысль о том, что вместо Дикого, сейчас он сам мог валяться разодранный на куски, вспыхивала в его мозгу яркими картинками, виденными раньше.  
Неожиданно его вздёрнули вверх и поставили на ноги.  
\- Ты идиот? – воскликнул оборотень.  
\- Нет… – заторможено ответил Стайлз, поднимая взгляд. От узнавания того, кто стоит перед ним, его глаза расширились, и он автоматически добавил, – я Друид.  
\- Какой ты, к лешему, Друид?!  
\- Не знаю, – ответил он, разглядывая Дерека Хейла. Они не виделись почти два года. Через несколько месяцев после Дня Скорби Дерек уехал на аванпост к Восточным Границам Дикого леса и ни разу не приезжал. Он повзрослел и возмужал, ему уже исполнилось семнадцать, и он стал настоящим Паладином.  
«Хотя, Дерек и был им, всё это время, с того самого момента, как погибла его семья и моя мама» – подумал Стайлз с горечью.  
Он разглядывал его кожаную кирасу, рукоятку меча, выглядывающую над его правым плечом, и думал, что через несколько лет мог бы быть таким же как он, если бы Неметон не выбрал бы ему другую Судьбу. Стайлз сглотнул и тихо добавил:  
\- Наверно, я необычный Друид, ко мне же пришёл Скотт…  
Он замолчал и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами на Дерека.  
\- Великие Боги Леса, Скотт, он… он… – сбивчиво начал он, пытаясь представить что именно натворил.  
\- С ним всё нормально, – оборвал его Дерек, – только тебе надо быстрее добраться до Неметона. Скотт до сих пор там. Чёрт, зачем ты вообще убежал?  
Стайлз покраснел. Он не знал, как объяснить – он испугался? С самого детства мечтал быть Паладином? Готовился к этому с раннего детства? Хотел быть похожим на мать и отца? Хотел отомстить?  
Дерек какое-то время разглядывал его, а потом, как будто прочитав его мысли, хмыкнул.  
И Стайлз почувствовал, что у него покраснели даже уши.  
\- Так, – сказал Дерек, положив руку Стайлзу на его плечо и, наклонившись, заглянул в глаза, – ты можешь так же быстро передвигаться, как сбежал от Неметона?  
\- Не понял… я же просто убежал…  
\- Нет, ты не убежал. Ты так стремительно перемещался, что для глаз обычного человека ты будто пропадал в одном месте и появлялся в другом.  
\- В смысле… как это… пропадал и появлялся? – не веря, уточнил Стайлз.  
\- Ну… О, все Боги леса… – тихо сказал Дерек и скривился. – Ты не умеешь этого делать… – он выпрямился и тихо добавил: – Я так и знал, что Дитон…  
\- Дитон?  
\- Так, быстро забыл всё, что я сказал. И пошёл за мной, нам нельзя здесь оставаться, – сказал он нахмурившись. Заметил его босые ноги и недовольно поджал губы. – Чёрт… Пойдём так быстро, как сможем. Здесь мягкая земля, не поранишься, а чуть дальше будут камни, и я тебя перенесу. На стоянке сделаю тебе временную обувку.  
\- А мы что, далеко от Поселения?  
В ответ Дерек недовольно на него посмотрел, покачал головой и совсем по-взрослому скрестил руки на груди:  
\- Как ты думаешь, как далеко ты убежал?  
Стайлз повертел головой, разглядывая лес и пытаясь понять, где они находятся. Но ничего необычного не увидел – лес был такой же, как и в двух-трёх часах ходьбы от Поселения.  
\- Ясно, – прервал его размышления Дерек, – я даже не удивлён, что ты не знаешь, где находишься. Самодовольство на его лице было таким ярким, что Стайлзу захотелось его пнуть, но Дерек продолжил:  
\- Мы в дне пути от Поселения. И вообще-то, сейчас уже раннее утро и я всю ночь мотался по твоему следу по всей западной части Леса Хиллс, а ты, к слову сказать, скакал, как ненормальный с севера на запад и обратно. Даже с моими способностями оборотня это тяжело. Я устал. Я хочу жрать, спать… и ещё, помыться.  
Стайлз так и открыл рот удивления. От всего сразу – Дерек был многословен (два года назад он не был таким разговорчивым), оборотень устал и Стайлз убежал чёрте куда далеко. Он не мог поверить, что у него получилось так далеко убежать. Но обрывки воспоминаний о том, что произошло у Неметона, отчасти подтвердили слова Дерека о его стремительном перемещении. В это верилось с трудом, но Стайлз знал, что это правда – он уже кое-что умел из штучек Друидов. Конечно, он ещё пока не знал, как это повторить, но был уверен, что скоро научится.  
Стайлз хотел задать Дереку ещё много вопросов о том, что было после того, как он убежал, как оборотень жил на Северной границе, что видел, участвовал ли в Ежегодной Большой Охоте в Диком лесу, о которой ходили слухи, но пока он собирался с мыслями, Дерек развернулся и пошёл, обходя деревья. Пара крупных волков разного окраса, которые всё это время спокойно стояли за его спиной, потрусили за ним следом. Стайлз несколько мгновений разглядывал их – необычно белый, с редкими светло-пепельными подпалинами и чёрный. Но Альфа притормозил, бросил недовольный взгляд через плечо, и Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.  
  


  
На следующее утро они вошли в Поселение.  
Маленький молодой Друид и Паладин.  
Всё, как и предрекли у Неметона Пророк и, неожиданно появившийся, Древний Друид:  
«Они войдут, как равные. Рядом, плечом к плечу. Вечный Свет и Вечный Огонь».  
  
Заходя в Поселение, Стайлз шёл молча, всё ещё помня ночное предупреждение оборотня.  
Как оказалось, Дерек особо не изменился. Как и два года назад, он не отличался особой разговорчивостью, он даже нормальной разговорчивостью не отличался, и Стайлз понимал, почему – оборотень испытал невероятную боль, потеряв почти всю свою семью, да и жизнь на дальней заставе не добавляет человеку радости и разговорчивости, но всё же у вечернего костра Стайлз сумел его разговорить.  
И Дерек опрометчиво и как мог, рассказал ему почти всё, что знал о Древнем Друиде, немного о жизни на дальних заставах, об оборотнях, которых осталось слишком мало. Потрепав своих волков между бархатными ушами, предложил Стайлзу покормить их с рук. Рассказал, что белый это Айзек, а чёрный Бойд и предупредил, чтобы он не очень-то полагался на их внешность. Несмотря на белую шкурку и невинный вид, Айзек был очень вспыльчив и любил драки. Хотя да, умным он тоже был. А вот Бойд, несмотря на свои большие размеры и мрачность, всегда уравновешен и терпелив.  
Он объяснил, что Дикие боятся оборотней и именно потому, что оборотней слишком мало, с каждым годом сдерживать Диких становится сложнее. А те, как будто одержимые навязчивой идеей, пытаются любым способом подобраться поближе к равнине. И пока никто не может понять, почему они так туда рвутся. К тому же, Дикие тащат за собой и других отвратительных тварей Дикого леса.  
Стайлз завалил Дерека огромным количеством вопросов. Ему было интересно абсолютно всё, вплоть до хвоста ядовитых гигантских ящериц и огромных ног пауков, о которых вскользь рассказал оборотень и тот запоздало сообразил, что восьмилетний молчаливый мальчик, которого он помнил и с которым провёл часть лета и осени после Дня Скорби, изменился. Ему уже десять и он как губка впитывает информацию и готов слушать рассказы часами.  
Оборотень буквально схватился за голову и почти озверел, когда в очередной раз Стайлз с невероятной скоростью задал подряд десяток вопросов. В конце концов, не выдержав, Дерек велел ему заткнуться и не открывать рот, пока не окажется дома с отцом.  
Конечно, Стайлз обиделся. И, после короткого ночного привала и беспокойного сна, ни слова не сказал за скудным завтраком с чёрным хлебом и водой. Несколько часов они были в пути, а Стайлз с ним так и не заговорил, даже когда Дерек без предупреждения подхватил его, чтобы перенести через каменистые перекаты реки. Стайлз был задумчивым и отстранённым, но всё начало меняться, когда они подошли к Поселению.  
Стайлз разволновался и постоянно дёргал край своей туники. Дерек с лёгкой усмешкой наблюдал за ним, угадывая в его нервозности признак ещё детской вины за проказы.  
Навстречу им шла женщина, когда она разглядела их, то резко остановилась и поражённо прижала руку к губам.  
Приняв это на свой счёт, Стайлз невесело подумал, что, скорее всего некоторые его уже похоронили. Они поравнялись с ней, и Стайлз с удивлением увидел в её глазах что-то похожее на благоговение.  
\- Доброе утро, матушка, – вежливо поприветствовал её Дерек, проходя мимо, но она не ответила, продолжая молча смотреть уже им в спины. Это было неприятно, и Стайлз нервно обернулся. Она всё так же стояла на краю дороги, но прижимала обе руки к груди и на её губах была улыбка.  
Стайлз удивился: «Да что это с ней, в конце-то концов?»  
Они свернули на улицу, где стоял дом Стилински, и женщина скрылась из виду.  
У дома их встречали Друид, Пророк и отец.  
Стайлз жадно разглядывал отца. Тот выглядел очень уставшим, но в его глазах Стайлз разглядел радость и облегчённо вздохнул. Отец, конечно, сердился, но радовался больше, это обнадёживало.  
\- Здравствуй, Паладин Дерек, – сказал Друид и улыбнулся, когда Дерек и Стайлз остановились напротив них. Волки сели у их ног.  
\- Добрый день, Дитон.  
\- Дитон? – открыл рот Стайлз, позабыв об отце, своих страхах и предупреждении Дерека. – Тот самый? Самый главный и Древний Друид Дитон?  
Дитон переложил резной посох в левую руку, а правой взъерошил волосы Стайлза на макушке.  
Стайлз даже не пошевелился и не дёрнул головой по привычке, рассматривал Дитона изумлёнными глазами и не верил, что тому уже больше двухсот лет. У Друида была очень тёмная коричневая кожа, как у некоторых жителей Империи Сиадр, и внимательные карие глаза, но он был очень молод, на вид ему было не больше тридцати пяти лет.  
\- Да, тот самый Дитон, Стайлз. Приятно познакомится. Но я вижу, у тебя накопилось много вопросов и осталось незаконченное дело, поэтому мы оставим сейчас всех и пойдём с тобой к Неметону.  
\- А Дерек? – спросил Стайлз, при словах Дитона неожиданно почувствовав себя беззащитным. Дитон приподнял бровь, прищурился. В следующее мгновение его лицо удовлетворённо разгладилось, и он сказал:  
\- Дерек пойдёт с нами.  
Дерек даже не вздохнул разочарованно, хотя Стайлз чувствовал, что он недоволен, но менять что-либо было уже поздно. Да он и не хотел.  
  


  
По мере приближения к Неметону волки Дерека стали жалобно поскуливать и прижиматься ближе к его ногам, а по коже Стайлза волнами прокатывалось тепло. Оно пульсировало, сворачивалось в спирали и рисунки на коже, которые Стайлз никак не мог отследить. Он всё это чувствовал, пока не увидел между деревьями поляну, Неметон и тело волка на нём.  
Он судорожно вздохнул и подбежал к чёрному основанию. Волк лежал неподвижно.  
Во время Обряда всё было просто – появлялся медальон, подросток поднимался на чёрное основание, брал медальон в руки, один из фрагментов ритуального рисунка на коже вспыхивал ярким светом, видимый даже сквозь одежду, впечатывался в кожу и по мере того, как он потухал, исчезали и все другие.  
Стайлз повернулся к Дитону, решив спросить, что ему делать дальше, но наткнулся на взгляд Дерека. Тот стоял совсем рядом, в паре-тройке шагов сбоку, Айзек и Бойд прижались к его ногам и их глаза горели золотым цветом.  
\- Иди, – тихо сказал Дерек и его глаза стали красными. – Ты должен решить и сделать всё сам.   
Стайлз послушно кивнул, продолжая смотреть в его красные глаза, глубоко вдохнул, развернулся к лежащему на Неметоне Скотту и, выдохнув, шагнул на основание.  
Жар, вот что он испытал с первым шагом, который с каждым последующим становился всё сильнее, вся его кожа как будто горела.  
Неожиданно Стайлз почувствовал непреодолимое желание быть рядом со своим Волком, Скоттом, коснуться его. И он сорвался с места. Подбежал к нему, схватил, прижал к груди тяжёлую голову и почти ослеп от вспышки света.  
Когда глаза привыкли, он увидел, что вокруг него, по границе чёрного основания Неметона, пролегла полупрозрачная стена, переливающаяся бледно-золотистым светом. Стайлз посмотрел наверх и обомлел. Над ним, на огромную высоту, поднимался золотистый дуб Неметон и его полупрозрачная крона медленно покачивалась. Он какое-то время разглядывал переливающееся золотое свечение над своей головой, а потом опустил голову и посмотрел прямо перед собой. Через золотистое марево было видно, как Дерек подошёл ближе, почти касаясь стенки, а Дитон, стоящий рядом, тихо ему сказал:  
\- Он должен сам понять всё, что нужно сделать.  
Дерек заторможено кивнул, продолжая наблюдать красными глазами за Стайлзом, и он вдруг понял. Это было так просто.  
\- Здравствуй, Скотт, – сказал Стайлз и почувствовал, как подбородка коснулся тёплый язык. Он сразу же отпустил волка и удивлённо замер.  
Мех Скотта светился золотистым, Стайлз перевёл взгляд на свои руки – ритуальный рисунок на его теле тоже горел тем же мягким золотистым светом и кожу слегка покалывало. Он посмотрел в глаза Скотту и почувствовал жар. Каждый завиток надписи впечатывался в его кожу. Он не отводил взгляд, жар на коже усиливался и когда он почти почувствовал боль, мир опять ярко вспыхнул.  
  
Свет медленно рассеялся, и на Неметоне остались сидеть молодой Друид и его Компаньон – подросток и волк коричневого окраса с хрустальной бусиной, намертво вплетённой в густой мех.  
  


  
\- Дерек, ты проживёшь в Поселении до глубокой осени, а потом уедешь на Западный Аванпост, – сказал Дитон, как только Дерек вошёл в общий зал Дома Пророка.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что Стайлзу нужно научиться понимать Волка и нужно, чтобы он научился этому как можно быстрее. И ты лучший кандидат для его обучения.  
\- Я не про это, – вздохнул Дерек, уже интуитивно понимая, что судьба переплетает их со Стайлзом жизни всё сильнее. Дитон удивлённо приподнял бровь:  
\- А про что?  
\- Почему я должен быть на Западном? Я привык к Восточному.  
\- Вот именно. Я думаю, что ты засиделся на одном месте, – ответил Друид и, улыбнувшись, добавил, – Кора пока будет на Северном, а Питер на Восточном.  
\- Пока?  
\- Да, потому что через два года ты перейдёшь на Северный Аванпост, Кора на Восточный, а Питер на Западный, каждый год вы будете меняться и не реже раза в год приезжать на Обряд, даже если на Обряде нет подростков-оборотней. К тому же, через два года, а в последующем каждый год, ты будешь возвращаться на один месяц сюда, в Центральное Поселение. При этом приезжать не позже чем за две недели до Летнего Солнцестояния.  
\- Что? Что ты задумал?  
\- Дерек, я бы не советовал тебе оспаривать решения Сил, которые ты даже понять не можешь. Стайлз попытался и в итоге чуть не погубил себя и всех нас.  
Дерек нахмурился, разглядывая бесстрастное лицо Друида. До этого момента ему никто не говорил, что всё настолько серьёзно. Даже после Дня Скорби ему было сказано оберегать мальчика и помогать ему, только и всего. Он не догадывался, что Стайлз настолько важен.  
Три дня назад, в День Обряда, он сорвался на поиски, не дожидаясь никого. Помчался сломя голову, как будто этот мальчишка был членом его семьи, его стаи. Дерек обычно поступал по-другому, но сейчас он вдруг понял, что если дело будет касаться Стайлза, он будет защищать его, не смотря ни на что.  
\- Ты можешь мне сказать, что его ждёт или хотя бы что я должен делать? Не сейчас, а вообще?  
\- Я не могу, Дерек, – виновато сказал Дитон и Дерек удивился. Он впервые слышал виноватые интонации от Друида, обычно Друиды, Пророки и Ведуны всегда во всём уверены. Он нахмурился, собираясь спросить, но Дитон его опередил:  
\- Я скажу тебе честно – я знаю только то, что сказал. Никто из нас, ни Друиды, ни Пророк не могут понять и увидеть, почему именно Стайлз и что в нём такого особенного. Я чувствую в нём силу, яркую, как свет, её даже можно ощутить. Мы точно знаем, что он особенный, но вот только чем, Неметон нам не говорит.  
  


  
\- У тебя великий Дар маленький Друид, – улыбнувшись, сказал Дитон.  
Уже неделю Стайлз приходил в Дом Пророка и Дитон учил его законам Друидов и основам их магии. Стайлз уже научился находить воду и разгонять маленькие облака, а ещё уговаривать некоторые травы расти быстрее, хотя, это и были пока что только сорняки. Отец чуть ему уши не оторвал, когда увидел наполовину заросший огород и сказал всё прополоть до вечера. Дерек от смеха почти на земле валялся, когда узнал, что Стайлз учудил и напомнил первую их фразу при встрече: «Какой ты, к лешему, Друид?!», «Особенный». Это было вчера, Дерек ему помог всё прополоть. Стайлз пошкрябал ногтём свежую мозоль на ладони и, подозрительно посмотрев на Дитона, спросил:  
\- О чём ты? Какой дар?  
\- Ты слишком торопишься, – укоризненно покачал головой Дитон, – сначала тебе нужно набраться терпения, знаний, мудрости и смелости.  
\- Я смелый!  
\- Да, я знаю, но тебе ещё надо подрасти и в семнадцать лет прийти ко мне на обучение.  
\- Оставить отца?  
\- Да.  
\- И далеко уйти?  
\- За пределы Земель Хиллс.

 

 

  
  
Прошло семь лет.  
  
Лето выдалось знойным. Весь день земля впитывала тепло слишком жаркого солнца, а ночью не спеша отдавала его. От духоты не было спасения ни днём, ни ночью, ни утром, ни вечером.  
Стайлз воткнул лопату в рыхлую землю, вытер лоб и пошёл к колодцу.  
Несмотря на все его старания, в огороде каждый год примерно в одно и то же время сорняки пёрли из земли как заколдованные.  
«Они и есть заколдованные!» – недовольно воскликнул про себя Стайлз, в очередной раз вспоминая свой эксперимент семилетней давности.  
Сколько бы он ни старался, у него не получалось что-либо изменить, его детская непосредственная и наивная магия оказалось очень сильной и устойчивой. И кроме магии разрушения у Стайлза пока ничего не получалось придумать, но использовать её он не мог. Во-первых, потому что ещё не был знаком с таким высоким уровнем разрушения живого, во-вторых, он не хотел уничтожать этот сильный источник силы. Внутренним чутьём он понимал, что как-то можно перевести силу на другое, например, на тот же картофель, растущий на этих грядках, или на саму землю, чтобы она впитала её и долго была плодородной, но пока не мог понять, как это сделать.  
Поднимая из колодца ведро, полное прохладной воды, Стайлз усмехнулся, вспоминая, как у отца и Дерека вытянулось лицо, когда они увидели после Праздника Летнего Солнцестояния и Ночи Огней, что половина ухоженного ранее огорода за ночь снова превратилась в заросли сорняков. И как нескончаемо долго и нудно ворчал Дерек, помогая Стайлзу его прополоть. Он всегда ворчал, каждый год, все последние пят лет, потому что каждый год помогал Стайлзу.  
Стайлз улыбнулся, поднял полное ведро воды и вылил себе на голову. Вода прокатилась прохладной волной по голому торсу и намочила штаны. Сразу стало легче дышать, а намокшая ткань приятно холодила кожу. Он поставил ведро на край колодца и постоял несколько минут с закрытыми глазами. Стряхнул лишнюю воду с волос, сморгнув капли с ресниц, прошёл к дому и присел на крыльцо.  
Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, но слишком жаркое лето делало своё дело – на улицах Поселения было непривычно тихо до позднего вечера и Стайлз наслаждался этими спокойными минутами.  
Сторона улицы, на которой стоял дом Стилински, была выше других, поэтому с крыльца их дома были видны поля, начинающиеся за Поселением, крутой изгиб Правобережной реки, луга, лес и далеко, как будто подвешенные в воздухе, пики Горных Хребтов.  
Разглядывая горы через слой знойного дрожащего воздуха, Стайлз вспомнил о недавнем разговоре с Пророком и напоминании о скором отъезде из дома. Он прищурился, вглядываясь в горную гряду – ему нужно было пройти туда, за эти Хребты, на вид совершенно неприступные. Там, в том месте, где жили предки народа Земель Хиллс, его ждал Древний Друид Дитон.  
Этот последний год перед семнадцатилетием был самый плодотворный из шести предыдущих – Стайлз научился контролировать свою силу, сдерживать её и использовать только по мере необходимости. Сила, которая обычно бесконтрольно охватывала вспышкой золотистого света и часто ослепляла, теперь теплилась в его руках, всё такая же мощная, но уже послушная. Да и с волком Стайлз быстро нашёл общий язык.  
Будто услышав его мысли, Скотт высунул морду из-под крыльца и недовольно заворчал.  
\- Да, я знаю, волчонок. Мне тоже жарко. Через пару часов сядет солнце и станет чуть легче.  
Волк тяжело вздохнул, видимо справедливо не веря в его обещания, и спрятался обратно под крыльцо. Наблюдая за ним, Стайлз улыбнулся и пожалел, что он сам не волк и не может избежать прополки и спрятаться в прохладную тень.  
Он посидел ещё немного, но работу надо было закончить до вечера, поэтому он устало поднялся и снова пошёл к колодцу, чтобы взбодриться.  
Когда, опрокинув на голову второе ведро воды, он стоял, закрыв глаза, позади него раздался смешок.  
Стайлз резко развернулся.  
\- Прохлаждаешься? – спросил Дерек Хейл, приподняв бровь.  
Он стоял, опираясь на закрытую калитку, и улыбался. Стайлз несколько мгновений разглядывал его. Они не виделись год, и он как будто заново его узнавал, примечал все появившиеся за это время изменения. Неожиданно глаза Дерека вспыхнули красным, потом вернули свой человеческий цвет и Стайлз очнулся.  
\- Дерек Хейл собственной зубастой персоной! – радостно воскликнул Стайлз. – Заходи же!  
Оборотень ухмыльнулся и, подняв внутреннюю задвижку, открыл калитку. Айзек и Бойд прошмыгнули вперёд него и юркнули под крыльцо, откуда сразу же раздались счастливые повизгивания. Когда Дерек закрыл задвижку и развернулся, Стайлз уже стоял рядом и протягивал ему руку в воинском приветствии. Их пальцы встретились, переплелись, предплечья коснулись друг друга, они шагнули навстречу и их сжатые ладони коснулись солнечных сплетений.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, маленький Друид, – сказал Дерек улыбаясь и смотря Стайлзу в глаза.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Альфа, – тем же тоном откликнулся Стайлз, облизнув губы.  
\- Хотя нет, – прищурился оборотень, переводя взгляд на его губы, шею, ключицы. Отпустил его руку, отступил на шаг и, взявшись за плечо, внимательно его рассмотрел.  
Стайлзу стало не по себе, жаркая волна прокатилась по телу и собралась в ладонях. Но Дерек как будто не замечал его реакции и придирчиво помял его плечи, бицепсы, потрогал запястья и пальцы. – Ты учился биться на мечах левой рукой?  
\- Ну, ты же сказал, что это может пригодиться, поэтому я решил, что этот навык и вправду не будет лишним.  
\- И как, получается?  
\- Если честно… не особо, но я стараюсь.  
\- Верю, но потом проверю.  
\- Ох, начинается! – взмахнул руками Стайлз. – Не успел приехать и сразу командовать?  
\- Ты же меня знаешь. Волчьи штучки не дремлют.  
\- Ты ещё сверкни на меня своими Альфа-зырками.  
Дерек опустил голову, нахмурил брови, оскалился, показывая чуть отросшие клыки, и посмотрел на Стайлза красными глазами.  
\- Ох, все Боги Леса! К этому невозможно привыкнуть!  
\- Ты и не должен, – ухмыльнулся Дерек, возвращая глазам зелёный цвет. – Ты всегда должен помнить, что я оборотень, хищник. Хорошо, что хоть твоё тело это помнит.  
Конец фразы Дерек сказал намного тише, чем начало и Стайлз смутился.  
То как Дерек на него смотрел, немного нервировало. То, что так на него смотрел именно Дерек, сильно нервировало. В прошлом году, перед его отъездом на Западный Аванпост, у них уже были такие неловкие моменты, и у Стайлза было достаточно времени, чтобы понять их природу.  
\- Почему ты в такую жару на огороде копаешься? – перевёл тему Дерек и Стайлз облегчённо вздохнул, мысленно благодаря оборотня за его резкость, ему бы понадобилось больше времени и слов, чтобы попытаться замять неловкий момент.  
\- В этом году сорняки выросли раньше, и я не знаю, почему.  
Дерек засмеялся.  
\- А я догадываюсь, у меня такое чувство, что они реагируют на меня, – предположил Дерек и, заметив недоумённое лицо Стайлза, добавил, – они вырастают, когда я приезжаю в Поселение.  
Стайлз несколько мгновений молчал, соображая, а потом заливисто рассмеялся. Определённо, к Дереку были многие неравнодушны, оказалось, что даже сорняки.

 

  
Они закончили работу с заходом солнца. Ополоснулись прохладной водой, стоя прямо на грядках и сели на широкое деревянное крыльцо.  
Стайлз вынес из дома куски холодного варёного мяса с пряностями, соус, сыр, ржаной хлеб. И две кружки прохладного терпкого напитка из ягод и трав, что-то похожее варили Друиды и Ведуны для восстановления сил. Они молча сидели на крыльце, смотрели на закат, ужинали, и некоторое время каждый думал о своём.  
\- Завтра нас ждёт Пророк, – неожиданно сказал Дерек, откидываясь назад и удобно облокачиваясь на деревянные ступени.  
\- Когда ты успел узнать? Ты же только здесь появился!  
\- Я пришёл в Поселение ещё утром, но сразу пошёл к Дому Пророка, надо было отчитаться перед Старейшинами. Кстати, там я тоже не встретил твоего отца, где Джон?  
\- Отец уехал с рейдом по Североной и Западной границе Леса Хиллс.  
\- Всей что ли? – искренне удивился Дерек. Западная граница была, конечно, не самой длинной по сравнению с Восточной, но определённо самой опасной. На самом деле, географически Западной границы леса Хиллс как таковой не существовало, этот короткий отрезок так называли, потому что Правобережная река делила Северный Лес Хиллс на две неравные части и чтобы хоть как-то обозначить этот небольшой отрезок, через который проходят караваны из Приножья Горных Хребтов, назвали его Западной границей Леса Хиллс. Хотя, на самом деле географически она находилась на Северо-западе от Поселения.  
\- Он уже почти месяц в отъезде, – глотнув из кружки, ответил Стайлз, – завтра к празднику должен вернуться. И да, сказал, что отряд должен проехать вдоль всей границы.  
\- Хм… я не почувствовал присутствия отряда, когда шёл с Заставы, – сказал Дерек задумчиво, посмотрел на Стайлза и заметил, как он поспешно откусил кусок мяса, попытавшись спрятать хитрую улыбку.  
\- Что? – удивился Дерек и Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу.  
\- Так, давай рассказывай, что ты сделал, что я его не чувствую? – догадался Дерек.  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, я решил использовать знания, накопленные за семь лет, и сплёл ему и, вообще-то, всему отряду, Силок Запаха.  
\- Что сплёл?  
\- Силок запаха. Я придумал этот магический ритуал, правда он действует пока кратковременно. Не больше двух недель. Видимо, отец успел доехать до границы леса и пройти вдоль неё на Восток, а магия развеялась позже. Настолько далеко от твоей волчьей тропы, что ты его не заметил.  
\- Ну, ты даешь!  
\- Стараюсь продолжать удивлять всех своими способностями.  
\- Это точно, – ухмыльнулся Дерек. – Странно осознавать, что кто-то прошёл под самым носом, а я его не почувствовал.  
\- А меня ты чувствуешь? – подозрительно заинтересованно спросил Стайлз и Дерек на мгновение растерялся, пытаясь не думать о двусмысленности сказанного.  
\- Ты использовал ритуал на себе? – сообразил оборотень.  
\- Ага, вчера пробовал увеличить время его действия, но по символам всё осталось так же, так что, скорее всего время не изменилось. И судя по твоей реакции, похоже, что на меня этот ритуал вообще не действует.  
\- Похоже, что ты прав, – кивнул Дерек. – Ты всё так же пахнешь.  
\- Вкусно? – неожиданно спросил Стайлз, кажется, не подумав.  
Дерек посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь. Он знал, что Стайлз не специально. Что он не может вот так вот сидеть с невинным видом, откусывать кусок мяса, отщипывать хлеб и заигрывать. Это было слишком… откровенно… для такого человека, как Стайлз.  
Пытаясь сгладить неловкий момент, Стайлз добавил:  
\- Мне всегда было интересно, как я пахну.  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
\- Обычный запах. Немного похожий на запах твоего отца и матери, но больше трав и солнца, а ещё необычный запах магии. В отличие от других, он у тебя самый сильный и самый яркий. Он настолько сплетён с твоим, что, в общем-то, это и есть твой запах.  
\- А как пахнет?  
И заметив, что Дерек нахмурился, не понимая вопроса, добавил:  
\- Ну, как бы ты описал мой запах и запах магии? Например, горький, свежий, пряный, сладкий?  
Вот в этот момент Дерек понял, что Стайлз всё же специально это делает. Фиксация на запахе была самым сильным из рычагов влияния на реакции и поведение оборотня. Стайлз это понимал и использовал. И Дерек решил, что подыграет ему.  
\- Ты пахнешь, как разогретые жарким солнцем холмы в середине лета с пряным и густым запахом хвои, листвы дуба и земли, – серьёзно сказал Дерек, пытаясь сделать это как можно равнодушней. И Стайлз неожиданно покраснел и отвёл взгляд. И продолжая разглядывать его профиль, добавил улыбаясь: – И ещё от тебя постоянно воняет волком.  
\- Что? – вскинулся Стайлз. У него было такое обиженное выражение лица, что Дерек, не выдержав, рассмеялся.  
\- Шучу я, – отсмеявшись, признался он и потряс его за плечо. – Запах Скотта, конечно, присутствует, но он не сильный и его чувствуют только оборотни.  
Стайлз в ответ хмыкнул.  
Солнце уже село и на улице быстро стемнело, в домах зажгли свечи. Дерек хлопнул себя по коленям и встал.  
\- Так, пора на боковую. Я устал копать твой огород.  
\- Ну, вот, – протянул Стайлз, наблюдая как Дерек поднялся на веранду и надел кирасу, – начинается нытьё. Я уж надеялся, что в этом году обойдётся.  
\- Нет, пока ты не исправишь ошибку, я буду ненавидеть эти грядки.  
Дерек не стал застёгиваться, взял свой меч в ножнах, накрутил свисающие с них ремни.  
\- Ну, я пошёл, – неловко сказал он и спустился с крыльца.  
\- Ты можешь переночевать здесь, если хочешь, – предложил Стайлз, вставая.  
\- Спасибо, Стайлз, но ты же знаешь, что мы, оборотни, не ночуем в жилищах людей.  
\- Только в своём логове?  
\- Да, только в своём жилище.  
\- Тогда, спокойной ночи, Дерек. Встретимся утром.  
\- Да, встретимся утром, – сказал Дерек и задумчиво улыбнулся. Он вышел за калитку, закрыл щеколду, отошёл недалеко и обернулся. Стайлз несколько минут постоял на крыльце, вглядываясь в темноту, но Дерек знал, что он его не видит, вздохнул и прошёл в дом.  
Уходя от дома Стилински, Дерек был рад, что в традициях оборотней было правило не ночевать в домах людей, только в самом крайнем случае, которого за 24 года жизни Дерека никогда не было. Даже семь лет назад, когда почти осиротевший Дерек несколько месяцев жил в Поселении, он сначала ночевал в заброшенном сарае на окраине, но жители поселения собрались и довольно быстро построили небольшой дом. Ему и его немногочисленной стае – Коре и дяде Питеру. Стайлз тогда был ещё совсем ребёнком, а сейчас…  
Пока Дерек шёл по ночным улицам, вспоминал их сегодняшнюю встречу, разговор, все неловкие моменты. Как перекатывались мышцы, когда Стайлз напрягал спину, вскапывая огород. Как напрягались руки, в которых уже была видна мужская сила.  
Стайлз вырос и стал очень привлекательным молодым человеком.  
Это волновало и даже немного пугало.  
Дерек почти всё время жил на Аванпостах – Западном, Северном или Восточном, но как и другие неженатые Паладины, он не был дикарём, голодным до телесных забав.  
С Караванами и обозами на Аванпосты привозили не только всё необходимое, приезжали так же девушки и парни с весьма специфическими услугами, которые были необходимы для нескольких десятков мужчин и иногда нескольких женщин, проживающих по несколько месяцев в лесу. Если бы не эти Птички, как их прозвали Паладины за иногда слишком пёстрые наряды, сбросить сильное напряжение можно было бы только в рейде при столкновении с Дикими, а это случалось не всегда и иногда мало помогало. Поэтому некоторые Птички даже какое-то время жили на Заставе, но недолго, и это не афишировалось. Об этом вообще особо не говорили. Есть и есть. Все понимали, что это естественная необходимость, чтобы снижать агрессию.  
Хотя, если честно признаться, Дерек не особо часто пользовался услугами Птичек. Он настолько часто был в рейдах и сталкивался с Дикими, что у него оставалось слишком мало сил и желания на что-либо ещё, кроме отдыха, сна и домашней еды. Хотя, в восемнадцать лет, когда он стал достаточно взрослым для любовных утех, дядя Питер и Паладины Северной Заставы подарили ему на выбор пару Птичек – парня и девушку.  
Дерек улыбнулся, вспоминая, как смутился тогда, понимая, что многие догадываются о том, что он девственник и толком ничего не знает о сексе. Но дарители оказались прозорливыми, они подобрали ему более чем искусных Птичек, потому что когда после девушки следующим вечером к его домику пришёл парень, Дерек оказался более чем удовлетворён и счастлив.  
Да, оказалось, что парни всё же нравятся ему больше.  
А ещё, в прошлом году Дерек понял, что Стайлз привлекает его.  
«Хорошо, что Стайлз уедет на пару лет на обучение к Дитону, как раз подрастёт», – подумал Дерек.  
А Дерек… а Дерек решил, что подождёт. Он умеет ждать.

 

  
В Доме Пророка было удивительно прохладно, как будто на улице было не знойное лето, а весна.  
Дерек и Стайлз сразу прошли в общую комнату.  
Свет лился из множества окон, расположенных под потолком, и из-за этого помещение казалось очень светлым, но Стайлз не любил здесь находиться. Высокие стены давили на него, лишая уже привычного ощущения силы. Когда он находился в этой комнате, ему постоянно казалось, что он в клетке или темнице.  
\- Ну, здравствуйте, – поприветствовал их Пророк, внимательно разглядывая. – Вы повзрослели и возмужали.  
\- Доброе утро, – в разнобой ответили Дерек и Стайлз.  
\- Мне нужно с вами поговорить, но волков придётся оставить за дверью.  
\- Мы нужны Вам оба? – уточнил Стайлз, посмотрев в глаза Скотту, и тот сразу развернулся и потрусил к приоткрытой двери. Дерек удивлённо приподнял бровь и одобрительно хмыкнул. В прошлом году Стайлз ещё не умел одновременно говорить с людьми и общаться с волком.  
\- Да, – ответил Пророк, ожидая, пока Айзек и Бойд выйдут и его помощник закроет дверь. – Вот теперь мы можем поговорить.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Дерек.  
\- Стайлзу исполняется семнадцать после Ночи Огней, – ответил Пророк, как будто это всё объясняло.  
\- И? – нетерпеливо попытался подтолкнуть его Дерек, уже начиная подозревать, что он услышит.  
\- И он должен пойти к Друиду, который живёт за Горным Хребтом.  
\- А причём тут я?  
\- Дерек, я понимаю, что ты привык к жизни на дальних заставах, но ты пойдёшь вместе со Стайлзом. Ты будешь сопровождать его в переходе через Горные Хребты до Земель Дитона и передашь его, так сказать, из рук в руки.  
Дерек ужаснулся при мысли, что Стайлз минимум пару месяцев будет рядом, что они будут только вдвоём. Им придётся вместе охотиться, готовить еду, мыться в речках, а ближе к Приножью и в горах спать в заброшенных тесных берлогах или норах, пещерах, у костра, под одним плащом… Все возможные точки прикосновения пронеслись в его воображении, а он уже был на грани обращения. Чуть отросшие клыки давили на нижнюю губу. А что случится, когда они будут так близко друг к другу в реальности?  
Он не выдержит.  
После Ночи Огней будет сложное Полнолуние, а они, скорее всего, будут уже в пути. И как ему в такой ситуации себя сдержать?  
Да даже если это будет следующее полнолуние, Дерек не мог себе представить, как он сдержит себя, если Стайлз будет постоянно рядом. Все якоря сорвёт напрочь.  
Дерек глубоко вдохнул, возвращая контроль, и излишне резко сказал:  
\- С этим справится любой другой сильный Паладин. Я – Альфа, Паладины на заставах нуждаются во мне как никогда, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в Лес Хиллс, я должен уйти с ним?  
\- Твоё место здесь, Дерек, рядом с ним.  
\- Моё место рядом с Паладинами.  
Пророк сокрушённо покачал головой, как будто спорил с маленьким ребёнком. И Стайлз, который всё это время стоял рядом, опустив голову, и молча слушал как Дерек упирается, встал напротив него и сказал:  
\- Дерек, я не могу понять…  
\- Стайлз, – перебил его Дерек, – я рождён Оборотнем, воспитан воином, наречён Паладином. Я должен убивать Диких, а не быть… – он замолчал, подбирая слово, но Стайлз его опередил:  
\- Нянькой? – зло выплюнул Стайлз и скривился. – Ты до сих пор считаешь меня сопляком, неспособным себя защитить? Только мне непонятно, почему?  
Дерек молчал, поджав губы. И Стайлз закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, он был очень зол. Досчитал про себя до десяти, глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Дерек, я рождён Паладином, воспитан воином, наречён Друидом. Я не хотел себе такой Судьбы. И я всегда думал, что ты мой друг.  
Дерек дёрнулся, как будто Стайлз его ударил.  
\- Скажи мне, Дерек, – продолжил Стайлз уже спокойно, – если бы завтра мне пришлось уйти и мне дали бы в сопровождающие другого Паладина, не тебя. Тоже сильного и опытного, но не тебя, чтобы ты сделал?  
Дерек замер, нахмурил брови, продолжая смотреть на него. Неожиданно оскалился и в глазах появился красный огонь. Но в следующее мгновение он низко и громко рыкнул, стремительно вышел из комнаты и хлопнул дверью.  
\- И часто у вас такое? – хмыкнул Пророк.  
\- Вообще-то, такое впервые, – нехотя ответил Стайлз и перевёл взгляд от двери на Пророка.  
\- Ты кроишь свою Судьбу под себя, маленький Друид… и судьбу Альфы тоже.  
Стайлз смотрел на него в недоумении.  
\- Ты не понял?  
\- Мне кажется, что не совсем.  
\- Дерек – Паладин. Один из лучших, хочу заметить. Оборотень. Альфа, что особенно важно. Вечный огонь горит в его глазах, ты знаком с ним с раннего детства. Стайлз, что ты чувствуешь, когда смотришь в его красные глаза?  
\- Мне кажется… я чувствую… тепло… – начал он и замолчал, задумавшись. Нет, это чувство было больше, чем тепло. Он удивлённо приподнял брови, когда понял и сказал, – это даже больше похоже на жар, как будто я сижу у огня.  
\- Это только твоё, Стайлз. Только ты чувствуешь его огонь, как тепло. Все другие люди чувствуют Дерека по-другому. Я бы сказал, более угрожающе. И ты знаешь как, ведь так? – Пророк замолчал, ожидая ответа, и когда Стайлз кивнул, продолжил. – Они чувствуют его животную силу, неудержимость, даже иррациональный непонятный страх перед ним, несмотря на то, что люди и оборотни множество столетий живут в мире. Для всех других людей он сильный воин, Альфа с горячим сердцем и огненной бурей в глазах, а для тебя теплый огонь, дарящий уют и радость. Но он чувствует тебя по-другому. Для него ты Свет.  
\- Что-то я не понял…  
\- Стайлз. Дерек оборотень, дитя ночи и сумерек, полуночи и Полнолуния, ему сложно любить свет. Он одновременно боится его и тянется к нему. Всё как с его сегодняшним выбором – уехать на заставу или защищать тебя. Он выберет тебя, Стайлз. Он разозлился от того, что его не предупредили заранее. – Пророк неожиданно хмыкнул и покачал головой. – А в данный момент он громит свою поленницу, потому что его поставили перед фактом и не дали сделать этот выбор самому, пусть даже это была бы только видимость свободы выбора. Он считает, что ты высоко оценил бы его решение быть рядом с тобой.  
Стайлз нахмурился. Получается, что у них не просто дружба. Оказывается, что у них нечто большее, чем Дружба. Пророк молчал и наблюдал за ним.  
\- И как же нам быть? – наконец, задал свой вопрос Стайлз обо всём сразу.  
\- Вы, как части одного целого, даже если не брать во внимание вашу привязанность друг к другу. Огонь – это тепло и свет. Ты уже с ним. А свет, это не всегда тепло, согласись? Он бывает и холодным, не дающим ничего большего, только освещает, чтобы были тени. Дерек тебя дополняет, Стайлз. Тебе нужно его тепло, чтобы твой Свет был ярче и был живым.

 

  
Уходя от Пророка, Стайлз испытывал противоречивые чувства.  
Все эти разговоры про Свет и Огонь, про одно целое, ввели его в состояние тупой опустошённости. Он пару часов бездумно бродил по улицам Поселения. Скотт следовал за ним, тихо поскуливая и прижимаясь к его ногам, когда Стайлз заторможено останавливался у очередного прилавка на Рыночной площади.  
Не думая, что именно он делает, Стайлз купил корзинку зелёных кисло-сладких яблок, кусок мяса и круглый ржаной хлеб. А когда пришёл домой и разложил купленное на столе в общей комнате, нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, – зачем вообще он всё это купил? У них же всё есть. Потом вспомнил, что не сказал Дереку про праздничный ужин… и вообще, что Дерек ушёл из Дома Пророка, хлопнув дверью. И, наконец понял, что должен быть не здесь.  
Стайлз выбежал из дома, не заботясь даже об открытой нараспашку двери. Конечно, никто ничего не украдёт. В городе, где бывают Оборотни, много Паладинов, Пророков, Ведунов, в Поселении, где находится Неметон, никто и никогда не воровал и не украдёт, а вот животных это не касалось. Они могли и позариться на кусок вырезки, оставленный в доме на столе, но Стайлзу было всё ровно. Он бежал к дому Дерека так быстро, как будто боялся растерять всю свою решимость.  
Но забежав во двор дома Хейлов, он увидел только почти полностью разрушенную поленницу, разбросанные по двору дрова и пустой дом. Постояв посередине разорённого двора, он решил немного прибраться и собрать поленья, но всё буквально валилось у него из рук, поэтому он сел на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца в надежде, что Дерек скоро вернётся. Но в течение часа Дерек так и не появился.  
Пришлось идти домой.  
Отец вот-вот должен был приехать, а Стайлз всегда встречал его с рейда. И надо было ещё успеть приготовить праздничный ужин, потому что через несколько часов на Центральной площади у Дома Пророка и на Главной Рыночной Площади начнётся Праздник Летнего Солнцестояния, плавно перетекающий в Ночь Огней.  
Нужно было приготовиться – развесить фонари, нарисовать символы на калитке и двери дома. Достать специально сшитую одежду для Ночи Огней. Его первой Ночи Огней.  
  
Стайлз не стал придумывать что-то особенное на ужин – нарезал купленное мясо и зелёные яблоки на крупные куски, добавил приправ, соли и поставил томиться в чугунке в печь.  
Когда он собрался достать из сундука ритуальную одежду на вечер, с улицы раздался звук резко открывшейся калитки и быстрых шагов. Стайлз только успел прикрыть крышку сундука, когда в дверях появился Дерек и опёрся на косяк.  
\- Прости, – с порога сказал он, пристально смотря на Стайлза.  
\- Забыли, – только и ответил он, плотно закрывая сундук и разворачиваясь. Было принято, что одежду, предназначенную для Ночи Огней, никто не должен видеть до темноты. Странный обычай, но он был, и люди ему следовали, к тому же, стали шить необычные наряды, особенно женщины.  
\- Я не хотел… – снова начал Дерек, но Стайлз его перебил:  
\- Я же говорю – забыли. Я всё понимаю, Дерек, поэтому давай оставим в прошлом нашу глупую ссору, больше похожую на недопонимание. Я даже накормлю тебя обедом в качестве примирения и прощения.  
\- Стайлз… – тихо выдохнул Дерек и в это время с границы Поселения раздался горн Стилински.  
\- Вот и отец! – Обрадовался Стайлз, испытывая огромную благодарность к его очень своевременному появлению. – Он очень вовремя. Так, Дерек, быстро! Я не успел прикрепить ленты к откосу крыши, крыльцу и забору, а отец ненавидит, когда их нет. У нас есть минут десять-пятнадцать.  
\- Да и, кстати, – добавил он, впихивая разбросанные по столу ленты ему в руки, – я видел, как ты разворотил поленницу. Когда будешь ремонтировать и всё собирать?  
\- Наверно, завтра и я очень надеюсь, что ты мне поможешь.  
\- Вот ещё, – надменно ответил Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Вот только не надо сверкать глазами, меня это не впечатляет… Нет, меня, конечно, впечатляет, но я помогу тебе не поэтому. А потому что я помню твой ежегодный подвиг на нашем огороде – долг платежом красен.

 

  
Джон Стилински подъехал даже минут через двадцать, его встречали Стайлз и Дерек. Это было непривычно, его всегда встречал только Стайлз, но приятно. Дерек был ему так же дорог, как и собственный сын. За последние семь лет оборотень стал ему кем-то вроде племянника.  
Джон въехал в открытые Дереком ворота, махнул проезжающим дальше по дороге Паладинам из отряда. Игриво козырнул замыкающей отряд Мелиссе МакКолл и спрыгнул с лошади.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, сын, – улыбнулся он подошедшему Стайлзу, поправил свой меч и обнял сына. – Как у нас дела?  
\- Отлично. Жара утомила. Сорняки взбесили. Ужин готов. – Вдыхая знакомый запах, пробубнил Стайлз. Напряжение последнего месяца наконец-то отпустило его, Стайлз всегда очень сильно переживал, когда отец уходил в рейд.  
\- Я чувствую запах печёных яблок. Ты опять будешь меня мучить?  
\- Я сделал мясо с яблоками, тебе понравится.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, сын, – улыбнулся Джон, отпустил Стайлза и перевёл взгляд на Дерека. – С возвращением, Дерек.  
\- Добрый день, Джон. Как рейд?  
\- Тишина. Оглушительная непривычная тишина в лесу. Как ты думаешь, чего нам ждать?  
Дерек нахмурился. Затишье перед Праздником Солнцестояния было всегда. Эти сутки были пропитаны защитной магией Неметона, она защищала и оберегала все Земли Хиллс от нападений и злых умыслов. Эти несколько дней до и после праздника были самым мирным временем на всех Землях Хиллс.  
\- Думаю, что это обычно дело… хотя возможно, Дикие чего-то боятся. В последнее время я заметил, что они попритихли.  
\- Всё возможно, – кивнул Джон. – Я пойду ополоснусь, пообедаем и на Праздник, да?  
\- Конечно, пап. Мы ждали только тебя.  
  
Пока Джон мылся, а Дерек рассёдлывал коня, Стайлз быстро накрыл на стол.  
Овощи, холодное мясо и хлеб – этот простой обед всегда ел Джон Стилински, старший Паладин Центрального Поселения, когда возвращался из рейда. И то, только потому, что Стайлз практически заставлял его и, в конце концов, приучил есть хоть что-то после рейда.  
Наблюдая, как отец доедает свою порцию и вытирает руки о рушник, Стайлз с тоской подумал о том, что скоро отец будет жить в этом доме один. А Дерек, как будто услышав его, выдал:  
\- Мы были вчера у Пророка. Он сказал, что я должен проводить Стайлза к Дитону.  
\- Вот как… – задумчиво начал отец, встал и добавил. – Я сейчас.  
Он вышел в свою комнату, но через несколько минут вернулся, на ходу разворачивая большой пергамент.  
\- Так, давайте-ка посмотрим, – сказал он и расстелил карту на свободной половине деревянного обеденного стола.  
Эта была фамильная карта семьи Стилински, Стайлз сразу узнал семейную метку в правом верхнем углу. Карта была старой, детальной и исписана заметками и пометками нескольких поколений Паладинов Стилински. Стайлз узнал мелкий аккуратный почерк матери у отметки Восточного Хутора. Она написала, что засеяны новые поля пшеницы, отметила их на карте и сделала заметку, что у хозяев родился сын. Это было в год её гибели. Проследив, как Стайлз провёл пальцем по строчкам, Джон объяснил:  
\- Мама всегда оставляла пометки о жителях маленьких хуторов. Она говорила, что так проще хранить такую информацию, нет необходимости запоминать все мелочи или искать их, всё под рукой. И она права, сразу прочитав на карте, сколько человек живёт на том или ином хуторе и его значение, как например этого, где теперь выращивают просто огромный урожай пшеницы, можно быстро принять решение, что и кого защитить важнее.  
\- А такое было? Вам пришлось когда-нибудь выбирать?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты расскажешь мне?  
Джон какое-то время помолчал, разглядывая карту, медленно наклонился над ней и показал на небольшой дом на северо-востоке Леса Хиллс. Дерек удивлённо вскинулся.  
\- Джон, это же…  
\- Да, Дерек…  
\- Вы о чём? – спросил Стайлз, разглядывая напряжённое лицо повернувшегося к нему отца, тот уже собирался ответить, но Дерек его опередил, продолжая смотреть на спину Джона.  
\- Девять лет назад, когда Дикие собрались в самую большую свору и одновременно напали на Северный, Восточный Аванпост и Дом Хейлов, Джон Стилински, бывший тогда в рейде, и, зная, что все оборотни впервые за много лет собрались в одном месте, принял решение в первую очередь прийти на помощь Хейлам. Я тогда смог добраться до их отряда. – Пока Дерек говорил, отец тяжело опёрся на стол и опустил голову, разглядывая карту. Дерек нахмурился и продолжил:  
\- Он отправил несколько гонцов на все ближайшие хутора и сюда, в Центральное Поселение, но как позже выяснилось, никто из них не добрался до цели, все погибли. Я ушёл вперёд, стараясь как можно быстрее добраться обратно к семье, а Джон с небольшим отрядом приехал на выручку чуть позже. Когда он добрался, всё было почти кончено, последними обороняющимися остались – Питер, Кора и я. – Дерек на мгновение напряжённо поджал губы и перевёл взгляд на Стайлза. – Если бы я не ушёл за подмогой, мы бы точно все погибли. Диких было слишком много, твой отец с отрядом прибыл вовремя.  
Он помолчал какое-то время, посмотрел на свои сжатые кулаки и с явным напряжением их разжал. Разглядывая свои ладони, он тихо продолжил:  
\- Не было времени хоронить погибших, поэтому мы устроили огромный погребальный костёр для Хейлов и пришедших на помощь Паладинов. А потом, зная, что Дикие, напав на нас, пойдут внутрь Земель Хиллс, мы сразу двинулись к Центральному Поселению, но не успели. Вернее, почти не успели… многие погибли… но мы успели спасти тебя.  
Стайлз поражённо молчал, ему никогда не рассказывали всех событий предшествующих Дню Скорби. Он представил, как пятнадцатилетний Дерек продирается сквозь густой лес за помощью, оставив за спиной всю свою семью, а вернувшись, находит только двоих выживших. И мама… мама Стайлза тоже погибла в те дни, вместе с Хейлами.  
\- Пап, я надеюсь, ты не винишь себя в… – начал он, но отец его перебил.  
\- Ты самое важное, что у нас с мамой есть в этой жизни, а оборотни – самое важное для Земель Хиллс, Стайлз. У нас была надежда, что Неметон поможет жителям хотя бы до нашего прихода, он и помог… конечно не так, как я рассчитывал… но Центральное Поселение живо и процветает. Боль потери слишком сильна до сих пор, но я ни на миг не усомнился в своём решении, мама бы приняла такое же, будь она в рейде в тот момент.  
Стайлз накрыл его руку своей.  
\- Пап, ты спас многих в те дни.  
\- Да… – согласился он, но помолчав, добавил, – жаль, что не спас самое для нас с тобой дорогое…  
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, не зная, что сказать, как поддержать, и натолкнулся на извиняющийся взгляд. Дерек не мог говорить, не мог ему помочь и пока Стайлз думал, какие бы правильные слова подобрать, отец провёл рукой по лицу, словно стряхивая с себя морок.  
\- Но мы отвлеклись. Вот, смотрите сюда, – сказал Джон и провёл пальцем вдоль двух рек, между которыми, как в узкой горловине песочных часов, находилось их Поселение. – Можно, конечно, сразу перейти Правобережную реку, пройти на запад и пойти вдоль Западной границы на север. Таким образом, мы будем под прикрытием реки, но место для переправы здесь не особо удачное.  
\- Мы? – удивился Стайлз. – Я не ослышался, пап, ты пойдёшь с нами?  
\- Часть пути. Я только провожу вас до границы Леса Хиллс. Мне сказано, что вы должны пойти дальше вдвоём. Уж не знаю почему, но в этом случае я доверяю Пророку и Друиду.  
\- Джон, ты знал?! И не сказал мне?! – возмутился Дерек.  
\- Угомонись, мне сказали об этом недавно и я не мог сказать никому из вас. На это знание было наложено Вето молчания.  
\- Блин, нами крутят, как хотят, – недовольно пробурчал Стайлз.  
\- Нет, вас оберегают, даже если сначала это и не понятно сразу… но мы опять отвлеклись… Так вот, река в этом месте широка даже сейчас, в середине лета, к тому же слишком открытое пространство вокруг, а мне не хотелось бы привлекать лишнее внимание и брать лодку. Поэтому я предлагаю пройти немного на Север и перейти реку недалеко от Неметона, там есть брод.  
\- Постой, – засомневался Дерек. – Там ведь нет брода, глубина не та.  
\- Есть, Дерек. В этом году очень жаркое лето и там появился брод. Он всегда появляется, когда выпадает такое лето. Перейдя реку, мы пройдём вдоль Западной границы до Леса Хиллс и там расстанемся. Вы дойдёте налегке до Западного Аванпоста и возьмёте всё необходимое. Дерек, твой дядя Питер сказал, что всё вам приготовит.  
\- Что? Он тоже знал?!  
Джон засмеялся.  
\- Дерек, это не заговор. Кора точно ещё не знает. И, несмотря на то, что ты Альфа, Питер всё же старше и опытнее тебя, поэтому он всё и приготовит. Ну и для того, чтобы вы не теряли время попусту. Потом вы двинетесь дальше на север, самая опасная часть пути начнётся вот в этом месте, – отец ткнул пальцем на тонкий перешеек леса Хиллс между Большим каньоном и Диким лесом, – когда вы подойдёте слишком близко к Дикому лесу. Но там постоянно ходят караваны, и стоит Малая Западная Застава, поэтому вы должны добраться без приключений и быть в Приножье примерно через месяц. Там вы наймёте лучшего Проводника, его зовут Лука, он проведёт вас до горной тропы через Горные Хребты. Если вы выступите максимум через месяц, то успеете перейти Горные Хребты до первых холодов.  
\- Ясно, – кивнул оборотень. – Что скажешь Стайлз?  
\- Знаете, вы можете меня даже не спрашивать, – ответил он, покачав головой, – вы уже всё спланировали и в моём мнении не нуждаетесь. Но если я всё же могу его высказать, то я за то, чтобы пройти мимо Неметона. Я чувствую, что это будет правильным. А в остальном я вам полностью доверяю.  
\- Отлично, так и поступим, – сказал Джон, наконец-то посмотрел на Стайлза и улыбнулся. – Но нас ждёт Праздник и Ночь Огней, так что пошли развлекаться пока представился такой шанс.

 

  
Стайлз всегда любил этот праздник – День Летнего Солнцестояния*. Он был самым красочным событием года – море цветов, молодого вина и разноцветных лент. В этот день всегда была хорошая погода и ярко светило солнце, а люди одевали новую красочно расшитую одежду.  
В Поселение приезжали эквилибристы, фокусники, артисты и музыканты. И уже несколько лет подряд давал представления театр теней из Сиадра, воссоздавая исторические и комедийные сценки из старинных легенд Летописи.  
Когда мама была ещё жива, Стилински все вместе ходили смотреть выступления эквилибристов и артистов, а после приходили на луг рядом с Поселением, где устраивались скачки и состязание воинов. Всё изменилось семь лет назад, а в этом году стало совсем по-другому.  
Стайлз смотрел выступление эквилибристов, представление артистов, разглядывал лица жителей и понимал, что он очень скоро и надолго покинет этот город, покинет отца – он наденет кирасу, возьмёт мамин охотничий кривой нож, с которым он научился искусно обращаться, пристегнёт свой любимый короткий меч и уйдёт с Дереком к Дитону.  
При мысли об оборотне что-то сладко и тревожно сжалось у него внутри, и Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, стоящего сбоку, через два человека от него. Оружие при нём было, в день Праздника никто его не носил, только Паладины на сторожевых постах и то только из предосторожности. Волки привычно сидели у его ног, но вместо обычной одежды чёрного цвета сегодня Дерек надел светлые замшевые штаны, тёмно-коричневые сапоги и белую тунику, расшитую изображениями веток разных деревьев и волков. Стайлз поражённо узнал в волках Бойда и Айзека – значит, скорее всего, её вышивал кто-то близкий… может быть, Кора? Хотя… Стайлз попытался, но не смог представить эту дерзкую девчонку-оборотня с иголкой в руках над рамкой для вышивания, но возможно, и он знал, что это так и есть, он просто плохо знает женщин.  
Стайлз продолжал разглядывать Дерека.  
«Как, в общем-то, и мужчин…» – вздохнув, подумал он.  
Дерек стоял в своей любимой позе – скрестив руки на груди, и закатанные рукава открывали сильные руки, его плечи были расслаблены и он смеялся, запрокидывая голову.  
Стайлз совсем забыл о представлении артистов. Он жадно смотрел, как на щеках Дерека образуются совершенно невозможно-наивные ямочки, а на непривычно оголившемся горле, виден кадык. Он стоял не в силах оторвать взгляд, пока не понял, что Дерек больше не смеётся, а внимательно разглядывает его в ответ. Стайлз виновато улыбнулся и Дерек, подмигнув и улыбнувшись в ответ, кивнул в сторону сцены. Его волки встали и сразу же скрылись в толпе за его спиной, Скотт потрусил за ними.  
Стараясь сделать вид, что он специально смотрел на него, чтобы привлечь его внимание, Стайлз протолкнулся к Дереку и предложил:  
\- Может, пойдём посмотрим скачки? А ещё сегодня обещают что-то необычное на состязании воинов.  
\- Пойдём, – кивнул Дерек. – А где Джон?  
\- Он уже ушёл туда. Сказал, что хочет заранее узнать, что там затевают сегодня. Ну и проследить, всё же он Старший Паладин, даже если он на заслуженном отдыхе после рейда.  
Несмотря на жару, пусть и немного спавшую в этот день, на улицах и на лугу собрались почти все жители Поселения.  
Они стояли плотной оживлённой стеной, окружив поле для скачек. Видимо, там происходило что-то необычное, потому что люди спорили и даже делали ставки. Протолкнувшись в первый ряд, Стайлз поражённо замер.  
\- Дерек, – не поворачиваясь, сказал он оборотню, стоящему за его спиной, – а какого лешего на поле наши волки?  
В этот момент Скотт резво прошмыгнул под лошадью с низко наклонившимся седоком и выхватил из его рук небольшой мешок, плотно набитый соломой и с завязанными на углах разноцветными лентами. К нему сразу подбежали Айзек и Бойд, стараясь помочь оттащить добычу, но к ним подъехал другой всадник, стараясь их оттеснить в сторону, и волки выронили ношу, разбежались, но как только третий всадник попытался на скаку наклониться и подхватить мешок с земли, всё повторилось. Только на этот раз мешок схватил Айзек.  
\- Я думаю, они решили посоревноваться в Токмо**, – ответил Дерек.  
\- Наши волки? Как?! Да их растопчут всадники! Ох… – Стайлз замолчал, заметив, как пять всадников замерли вокруг трёх волков, а ещё несколько продолжали медленным шагом идти вокруг застывшей группы. Айзек осторожно опустил мешок на землю и сел, остальные волки сели поодаль.  
\- Я не понял, что происходит? – недоумевал Стайлз.  
\- Дерек, прав, – раздался сбоку голос Джона Стилински. Стайлз мельком глянул на подошедшего отца, тот хитро улыбнулся и продолжил, – они играют в Токмо и хочу сказать, что весьма успешно. Уже смогли с середины поля протащить токмо половину пути к своему колышку. Вон к тому, с красно-желтыми лентами.  
\- А как они вообще сюда попали? Кто вообще взял волков в состязание?! Они же могут пострадать!  
\- Вообще-то они пытались отогнать их, я имею ввиду, всадники – волков, но волки не дают всадникам поднять токмо и когда все останавливаются волки отпускают его, садятся и ждут пока всадники снова не начнут двигаться…  
В этот момент один из всадников сорвался с места, нагнулся, но Айзек резко утянул мешок в сторону и отбежал, вместо него подбежал Бойд и потащил мешок в сторону их колышка, несколько всадников рванулись к нему, но между ног лошадей стали мешаться Скотт и Айзек и началась мешанина. Дружный смех прокатился по толпе.  
\- Вот видишь, – ухмыльнулся отец, – я же говорю. Они пришли к самому началу и забежали на поле. Их не могли выгнать, плюнули на это дело и решили продолжить так, а волки ввязались в состязание. После нескольких неудачных попыток остановить игру, Пророк сказал, что все знают, что эти волки Компаньоны, поэтому они имеют право принять участие в соревновании. Сначала, как и положено, всадников было восемь, но добавили ещё одного, теперь они играют командами по трое с каждой стороны. Приз изменили – победившей тройке достанется большой рулон шкур отличной выделки и по барану.  
\- Зачем им баран?! – воскликнул Стайлз.  
\- Видимо, ты плохо кормил мясом Скотта… – ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
\- Я бы на твоём месте не скалился, вон, твои тоже, видимо недоедают, барана пытаются выиграть.  
В толпе людей, стоявших рядом с ними, раздались смешки, и Дерек поджал губы. Их разговор привлёк внимание, к тому же все знали, чьи это Компаньоны. Стайлз победно улыбнулся ему – маленькая месть всегда приятна. Дерек не любил, когда над ним посмеиваются, а Стайлз любил, в эти моменты Дерек выглядел удивительно беспомощно, что было редкостью.  
Лошади, уже привыкшие к запаху волков-Компаньонов, не нервничали и беспрекословно подчинялись, но у всадников всё ровно не получалось завладеть токмо.  
В итоге Скотт и Айзек схватили мешок с двух сторон, Бойд кинулся под копыта лошадям, отвлекая, и волки резво дотащили мешок к своему колышку.  
По толпе пронёсся приветственный гул и крики.  
Пророк поднял руки и громко объявил:  
\- Победители первого состязания Токмо на Празднике Летнего Солнцестояния в этом году стали Скотт, Айзек и Бойд – волки-Компаньоны Стайлза Стилински и Дерека Хейла. Призы можете забрать после окончания всех состязаний.  
\- Ха! – неожиданно воскликнул отец и Стайлз вздрогнул. – Я только что выиграл Большой серебряный!  
Дерек рассмеялся, а Стайлз укоризненно покачал головой:  
\- Пап! Ты всегда говорил, что делать ставки это плохо.  
\- Да, говорил, но только когда ты рискуешь. А когда ты уверен в победе, это не риск, а чистая прибыль.  
Люди рядом засмеялись и некоторые, поздравляя, похлопали их по плечам.  
Волки подбежали к Стайлзу и Дереку и с довольными мордами сели у их ног.  
\- Зачем тебе целый баран, Скотт? – СПросил Стайлз, наклоняясь и заглядывая в глаза своему Компаньону. – Ты даже сожрать его не сможешь!  
Волк издал звук очень похожий на смешок или хмыканье и лизнул его в нос.  
\- Дерек, – озабоченно сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь, – им не нужен приз, они просто хотели победить.  
\- Я знаю, – кивнул Дерек, поглаживая Айзека и Бойда между ушами. – Им стало скучно, и они развлекались.  
\- Мда… пойдём объясним Пророку, что честно выигранную кожу мы возьмём, а вот баранов надо бы кому-нибудь подарить.  
\- Ты можешь сам сходить? – спросил Дерек. – А потом подходи к месту для состязания воинов, я буду ждать тебя там. Меня попросили кое в чём помочь, а я уже опаздываю.  
\- А я пойду, проведаю своих ребят из отряда, они тоже собираются сегодня выступать.  
\- Ну, ладно, – нехотя согласился Стайлз.  
Дерек улыбнулся, хлопнул его по плечу и скрылся в толпе.

 

  
Пока Стайлз искал и пристраивал баранов новому хозяину, соревнования Токмо почти закончились и люди группами стали перемещаться к небольшой низине, где весной были полои***, а сейчас проходили соревнования воинов.  
Стайлз поспешил туда. Многие люди сидели прямо на крутых скатах в низину и смотрели представление как на арене.  
Показательная битва уже подходила к концу, но это нисколько не расстроило, потому что Стайлз увидел то, что давно мечтал увидеть – Дерека и отца с оголёнными мечами, но не против него на тренировке, а в бою, пусть и показательном.  
Но что поразило Стайлза больше всего, так это то, что Дерек там, хотя раньше он никогда не участвовал в состязаниях. Он был неплохим наездником, но в скачках не участвовал, потому что его не особо любили лошади других всадников, а вот с воинами… оборотни были несоизмеримо сильнее людей, поэтому найти достойного противника Дереку было почти невозможно.  
Отец и Дерек переоделись и надели свою походную одежду. Только сейчас Стайлз заметил, что у Дерека новая кираса, и что на спине между лопаток нарисован трискелион, точно такой же как и татуировка на его спине, будто она скопирована с его спины на кирасу в том же самом месте и такого же размера.  
«Интересно, он каждый раз её сам вытравливает, что ли?» – удивился Стайлз, наблюдая, как предполагаемые противники расходятся веером и Дерек, ударив по центру, пытается разбить их оборону надвое.  
Это было невероятно, то, как Дерек управляется с мечом. Конечно, оборотень сдерживал свои силы, Стайлз это понимал, но всё ровно, бой выглядел впечатляюще. Подавив сопротивление противника и, одержав над ним инсценированную победу, команда Паладинов во главе с отцом и Дереком подняли мечи и издали боевой клич Паладинов Земель Хиллс.  
Звук прокатился по низине, закатился на возвышение и вернулся назад. Стайлз с интересом наблюдал, как сначала люди вздрагивали, а потом начинали восхищённо шептаться.  
Клич Паладинов был по-настоящему магическим, им одаривал Неметон, когда нарекал жителя Земель Хиллс Паладином, поэтому-то и издать его мог только Паладин, у других не получалось. Клич внушал страх, и услышать его можно было только в реальном бою. Паладины оказали жителям Центрального Поселения большую честь, издав его здесь, на ежегодном Празднике.  
Люди заулюлюкали и засвистели, приветствуя и благодаря за красивое представление и доверие.  
Стайлз увидел, как Дерек что-то сказал его отцу, тот удивлённо глянул на него, хлопнул по спине и пошёл в сторону палатки для воинов, участвующих в соревновании.  
Дерек спустился в середину низины, воткнул меч в землю, снял перчатки, ножны и начал снимать кирасу.  
\- У нас есть ещё один сюрприз. – Громко объявил Пророк. – Альфа Земель Хиллс Дерек Хейл, любезно согласился участвовать со своими волками-Компаньонами Айзеком и Бойдом ещё в одном показательном выступлении. И на этот раз сила Неметона будет с ними.  
Пока Пророк говорил, Дерек снял кирасу и стянул через голову тунику, оставшись перед толпой голым по пояс. Айзек и Бойд подбежали и сели с двух сторон меча.  
Послышались восхищённые голоса, и Стайлз поймал себя на чувстве, которое совсем не ожидал ощутить. Он ревновал. Оборотень стоял посередине большой низины, окружённый огромной толпой и все, как и он сам, жадно разглядывали его высокую фигуру, рельефные мышцы, сильные плечи и руки. Это нервировало.  
Дерек повёл плечами, словно разминаясь, отошёл от меча на несколько метров, повернулся и оказался стоящим лицом к Стайлзу. Он посмотрел прямо на него, оскалился и глухо зарычал. Толпа восхищённо вздохнула.  
Определённо, Праздник в этом году был полон неожиданных сюрпризов. Стайлз тоже бы восхитился, если бы не волновался и знал, что происходит и будет дальше.  
С разных сторон позади толпы послышался шум и Дерек закрыл глаза. Через толпу к низине пробирались несколько человек, они одновременно выскочили на открытое пространство с разных сторон и Стайлз испугался. В руках у них блеснули длинные боевые мечи. Спускаясь к центру низины, они быстро приближались к спокойно стоящему Дереку, зажимая его в кольцо.  
Несколько воинов вырвались вперёд, начиная нападение, один из них поднял меч и, когда уже казалось, что удар неминуем, Дерек открыл глаза, горящие красным цветом, и уклонился от удара. Меч прошёл вдоль его тела до самой земли, но до того как воин успел перегруппироваться, Дерек ударил по гарде его меча, выбивая оружие, и сильно оттолкнул в сторону. Наклонился вперёд, уходя от рубящего удара сзади, развернулся, стремительно схватил нападавшего правой рукой за горло, приподнял над землёй и швырнул от себя. Воин пролетел метра три-четыре, упал на спину, по инерции проехался по земле и замер, так же как и первый нападавший.  
Стайлз знал, что Дерек справится, что его силы и опыт огромен, что Пророк не зря сказал про силу Неметона, но еле сдержался, чтобы не побежать оборотню на помощь, когда увидел, как трое нападающих одновременно подняли мечи для удара. Дерек пригнулся, уходя от одновременного перекрёстного удара, упал на колени, мгновенно переместился, перекатившись по траве, сделал подсечку двоим и, перехватывая их на лету под горло, припечатал спиной к земле. Схватил третьего нападавшего за край торчащей туники, дёрнул на себя и, мягко ударив в грудь двумя руками, откинул от себя на пару метров. Описав в воздухе широкую дугу и крутясь, его меч отлетел в сторону.  
Остальные набросились на него всем скопом, и Стайлз вскочил на ноги, уже делая шаг, чтобы всё-таки прийти на помощь и замер, пригвождённый к месту взглядом Дерека. Его глаза горели насыщенно красным, он смотрел на Стайлза и улыбался.  
Дерек не стал уклоняться от удара, упал на одно колено и поднял скрещенные руки над головой, как будто защищаясь. Внезапно волки, сидевшие у его меча, бросились к нему, их глаза загорелись ярко-жёлтым и от них к Дереку уже потянулся светло-золотистый свет. Волки оказались рядом с Дереком, когда на него опустились мечи, нанося удар. Вспыхнул жёлтый свет, и нападавших отбросило от оборотня на несколько метров.  
Дерек опустил руки, потрепал по загривкам волков у своих ног и медленно поднялся. Десять человек неподвижно лежали вокруг него.  
Зрители молчали.  
Стайлз был поражён. Он знал, что Дерек, как истинный оборотень и Альфа, очень силён, что как опытный Паладин искусно обращается с оружием, что Компаньоны могут помочь в трудную минуту, но такой силы Дерека Стайлз раньше ещё не видел и не чувствовал. От её мощи волоски на теле вставали дыбом, и холодок пробегал по спине. А ещё, Стайлз возбудился. Но когда он это понял, у него не было сил смутиться или даже разозлиться на себя, так он был поражён всем происходящим.  
Дерек подошёл к ближайшему воину, лежащему на земле, легонько пнул его ступню ногой, наклонился и, подав руку, помог ему подняться.  
Толпа зрителей взорвалась криками. Все поверженные воины встали, отряхнулись и отвесили шутовские поклоны, чем заслужили одобрительный свист. Кто-то из побеждённых потирал ушибленные места.  
Дерек махнул зрителям рукой и, подхватив свои вещи, пошёл к палатке, к которой по краю низины уже бежал Стайлз.  
\- Я убью вас обоих за то, что ничего мне не сказали! – возмутился Стайлз, забегая в палатку, и осёкся.  
Дерек стоял сразу у входа спиной к нему, низко склонившись над кадкой для умываний.  
\- Лучше полей, – в ответ предложил Дерек. Ничего не говоря, Стайлз поднял большой кувшин и понемногу поливал Дереку на спину и плечи.  
\- И на голову тоже, – попросил Дерек. – Отлично, спасибо.  
Вода закончилась, Стайлз поставил кувшин на земляной пол палатки и увидел лежащих Айзека и Бойда. Скотт, пристроившись между ними, вылизывал то одному, то другому морду. Дерек выпрямился, тряхнул головой, стряхивая лишние капли с волос и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Ну, теперь я готов тебя слушать, – сказал он.  
\- А что с волками? – озабоченно спросил Стайлз, игнорируя его слова.  
\- Устали, – пожал плечами Дерек, как будто это одно слово всё объясняло и, заметив всё ещё вопросительный взгляд Стайлза, продолжил, – то, что они сделали на представлении, забирает много сил, но не физических, а магических, а так как они не простые волки, а наполовину магические существа, то чувствуют себя уставшими.  
\- А как же вы втроём… в бою…  
Дерек усмехнулся.  
\- Вообще-то, Стайлз, мы применяли силу Неметона только один раз. Так я, в общем-то, и узнал, что она есть и как это работает.  
\- А почему только один раз?  
\- Повода не было, я всё же отличный воин, – высокомерно ответил Дерек, одевая тунику.  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, но в палатку зашёл отец.  
\- Дерек! – воскликнул он. – Это было невероятно! Я не знал, что оборотни так умеют!  
\- Не оборотни, Джон. Только я, Альфа.  
\- Вот и отлично! – улыбнулся он, положив руку ему на плечо. – Теперь я могу не волноваться за своего сына, он в надёжных руках.  
Он замолчал, рассматривая его лицо, сжал плечо и добавил:  
\- Так, скоро начнёт темнеть и нас ждёт Ночь Огней, поэтому сейчас мы идём есть приготовленное Стайлзом яблонево-мясное нечто.  
\- Пап! – возмутился Стайлз. – Это самое вкусное нечто, что я когда-либо готовил!

 

Когда они поужинали, уже начались сумерки, поэтому Дерек торопливо попрощался и ушёл переодеваться.  
Стайлз сидел в своей комнате на кровати и расправлял светлые брюки, предназначенные для этой ритуальной Ночи.  
Ночь Огней была самой завораживающей, необычной и безумной ночью года.  
Во всём Поселении горели огни, но люди покидали дома и уходили в лес к Неметону. Это был очень Древний ритуал, во время которого люди подчинялись Древней магии, прославляли природу, плодородие и жизнь. Женщины надевали платья или юбки и рубахи из тонкого мягкого льна, а мужчины – замшевые или кожаные штаны, собственноручно сшитые жилами диких животных.  
Стайлз погладил нежную замшу и улыбнулся.  
Отец всегда старался дать ему самое лучшее, поэтому купил у торговца из Сиадра несколько прекрасно выделанных коровьих шкур необычного светлого цвета. Работать с ними было настоящим удовольствием, штаны получились отличными и мягкими, как будто сшитыми из дорого сукна. А из оставшихся кусков Стайлз сшил себе, отцу и Дереку по красивому поясному кошелю, чтобы одевать на праздники. Только подарить ещё не успел, решил, что сделает это после Ночи Огней.  
\- Стайлз, я ушёл, – крикнул отец из общей комнаты, – встретимся, если встретимся, у Неметона.  
\- Хорошо, – ответил Стайлз, – развлекайся.  
Отец что-то ещё сказал, но он не расслышал, входная дверь хлопнула, и Стайлз остался в доме один.  
Натягивая штаны, он в который раз спрашивал себя о том, что ждёт его у Неметона, какие силы посетят его в эту ночь. Ему в следующем месяце исполняется семнадцать лет, поэтому он первый раз может присутствовать на Ночи Огней до самого утра.  
Стайлз не стал надевать рубаху или тунику, а на ноги одел очень мягкие сандалии, которые носили жители Сиадра и которые он так полюбил носить этим жарким летом. Погасил в доме свечи, вышел во двор, проверил, все ли огни горят на доме, и пошёл к Неметону. Скотт вылез из-под крыльца и побежал следом за ним.  
Солнце уже село, но на улицах не было темно – десятки огней, зажжённые на домах и во дворах, освещали всё Поселение. Большая часть людей уже прошла, поэтому на улицах было мало идущих к Неметону. Из леса уже были слышны ритуальные песни и музыка.  
Подходя к кромке леса, где стоял Неметон, Стайлз понял, почему Дикие никогда не нападали в этот день и ночь – магия ощущалась везде. Она накатывала волнами, расходясь по кругу от Древнего Дуба, витала в воздухе, ей были пропитаны каждый листок и травинка и Стайлз чувствовал её всей кожей. От неё у него даже покалывало пальцы рук и становилось жарко.  
По мере приближения к Неметону все ритуальные рисунки на его теле стали бледно светиться, чуть рваный ритм песнопений задевал за что-то внутри него и Стайлз понял, что ему нужно туда, где уже видны двигающиеся в танце тела. Он разорвал круг танцующих вокруг Неметона и задал свой ритм, немного рваный и быстрый, но настолько цельный и яркий, что Стайлз на время забыл кто он и где он.

 

  
\- Стайлз? – удивился Дерек, опираясь на ствол дерева. Конечно, он узнал его, но всё, что он увидел, было, мягко сказать, шокирующим.  
\- Ты меня не узнал? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, продолжая стоять, опираясь спиной на дерево и разглядывая танцующих вокруг Неметона людей.  
\- Не то, чтобы не узнал… Ты выглядишь… просто ты выглядишь…  
\- Необычным? Диким? Пугающим? – торопливо подсказал Стайлз.  
Дерек сглотнул. В этих своих светлых штанах в обтяжку, с голым торсом, с капельками пота на широкой груди Стайлз выглядел… очень возбуждающим. Весь ритуальный рисунок на его теле бледно горел золотистым светом и это завораживало.  
\- Всё сразу, – ответил Дерек. Постарался улыбнуться, но у него не очень хорошо получилось из-за чуть отросших клыков.  
\- Ты скалишься, что ли?  
\- Нет, тебе показалось.  
\- Наши волки убежали на охоту вглубь леса, а я… как ты смотришь на то, чтобы уйти отсюда? – неожиданно предложил Стайлз, поворачиваясь к нему.  
\- Куда?  
\- Знаешь, сегодня я увидел уже достаточно традиций наших древних предков, выпил молодого вина и эля, станцевал ритуальный танец… ну, как мог… постарался, по крайней мере… и по-моему даже не один… и я так понял, что многие прониклись, судя по их стонам из кустов… но всё же, сам я к некоторым действам ещё не готов.  
Дерек понимающе улыбнулся. Его чуткий слух улавливал из глубины леса звуки вздохов и сдержанных стонов. Время давно перевалило за полночь и люди, поддаваясь древней как мир магии, разбивались на пары… некоторые так и не доходили до своих домов.  
\- Пойдём, – сказал он и, взяв Стайлза за руку, повёл его через лес, старательно обходя места, где прятались парочки.  
Они вышли на плёс Левобережной реки и сели на мелкий прохладный песок. Луна ярко освещала всё вокруг.  
\- Твои символы побледнели, – сказал Дерек и провёл пальцем по завитку на предплечье.  
\- Возможно, потому что я отошёл от Неметона, – предположил Стайлз, растеряно наблюдая, как палец Дерека заканчивает очерчивать завиток, и он убирает руку. С того момента, как он пришёл к Неметону, его тело горело, не сильно, но он постоянно испытывал жар, как будто у него поднялась температура.  
\- А твоя татуировка всё такая же яркая.  
\- Что?  
\- Твоя татуировка, как и мои символы, горит золотистым… – объяснил Стайлз, но заметив недоуменное лицо Дерека, удивился, – ты не знал?  
\- Нет, такого раньше не было, – признался Дерек, пытаясь посмотреть за спину, но, естественно, у него ничего не получилось.  
\- Как это, не было? – теперь пришла очередь Стайлзу удивляться.  
\- Раньше татуировка всегда была чёрной, независимо от праздников, – сказал Дерек, ухмыльнулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на Стайлза, – и танцующих ритуальные танцы.  
\- Ты смотрел?!  
\- Я видел.  
\- Слушай, я не особо хорошо помню, что и как я там делал.  
\- Всё было отлично, – успокоил его Дерек, наблюдая за Стайлзом и замечая, что его самоуверенность, которая была у Неметона, слегка поубавилась, – Пророк, Ведуны и Целители оказались не совсем готовы к такому сильному магическому порыву, а вот простым жителям понравилось. Думаю, к следующему лету в Поселении появится много крепеньких малышей.  
Стайлз округлил глаза.  
\- О, нет… я… что… – начал он, но замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, – я не совсем пониманию…  
\- Стайлз, – улыбнулся ему Дерек и потрепал по макушке, как делал это раньше, когда Стайлз был ребёнком, – это Магия, настоящая Древняя магия, которой пропитано все в Землях Хиллс и которую ты почувствовал и услышал. И дал возможность другим почувствовать её так, как чувствуешь её ты. И скажу тебе честно, это было круто.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Ну, возможно потому, что я тоже был там и танцевал рядом с тобой и, кстати, Джон и Мелисса тоже.  
\- Ты?! Не может быть! – воскликнул Стайлз. – И я этого не видел! Вот, блин, и отец тоже, а я вообще никого не помню… Постой… отец с Мелиссой?  
\- Ну, я думаю, к тому дело и шло. Им давно пора было посмотреть друг на друга не как на Паладинов с одного отряда.  
Стайлз помолчал, обдумывая его ответ, и понял, что так будет правильно. Уже прошло семь лет, как мама погибла, а отец никогда не показывал, что кем-то заинтересован. Мелисса была очень хорошей, умной и сильной. Стайлз был рад за него. К тому же, отец не останется один, когда Стайлз уйдёт учиться к Дитону.  
\- Знаешь, а я рад, – признался Дереку Стайлз.  
\- Конечно рад, он же твой отец, ты хочешь, чтобы он был счастлив, – согласился Дерек и они ненадолго замолчали, разглядывая серебристую дорожку света на воде.  
\- Слушай, я всё хотел спросить, – прервал тишину Стайлз, – а кто и когда делал тебе татуировку?  
\- Когда Неметон нарёк меня Альфой и призвал двух волков, она сама появилась между лопаток. Адская боль, хочу тебе сказать.  
\- А на вещах ты специально повторяешь её рисунок? Трискелион на твоей новой кирасе идеально повторяет татуировку на твоей спине.  
\- Знаешь, это самое необычное. Рисунок сам появляется. На кирасе он выжжен.  
\- Интересно… – задумчиво пробормотал Стайлз и добавил, ухмыльнувшись: – Хорошо, что мои ритуальные рисунки не появляются на одежде, это было бы совсем не круто.  
Если честно, Дерек бы поспорил на этот счёт, ему нравился ритуальный рисунок на коже Стайлза, по нему хотелось проводить пальцами… и языком…  
\- Пойдём домой, Стайлз?  
\- Устал?  
\- Есть немного.  
\- Пойдём, – согласился Стайлз, вставая и отряхивая песок со штанов, но неожиданно предложил: – А может, окунёмся?  
«Вот уж нет! – подумал Дерек. – Это «окунёмся» кончится плохо… вернее, скорее всего, хорошо, но не для него».  
\- Не хочется, я спать хочу. Дома ополоснусь и нормально.  
Стайлз только кивнул в ответ. Говорить не хотелось, и они в уютном молчании дошли до дома Стилински. На пороге сидели отец и Мелисса, и пили вино.  
\- О, вот и наши герои! – воскликнул отец и Мелисса хихикнула. – Вы сегодня удивляете всех… и днём… и ночью…  
\- Пап!  
Дерек засмеялся и похлопал Стайлза по спине.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что всё были в восторге.  
\- Не куксись, Стайлз, – примирительно сказал отец, – выпей со мной вина и иди отдыхать.  
\- И, Дерек, оставайся ночевать в общей комнате, – сказал Джон так, как будто это уже был решённый вопрос и Дерек неожиданно для всех согласился.  
Шум Праздника становился всё тише. Дерек лежал на тюфяке и слушал равномерный стук сердца Стайлза, спавшего в соседней комнате. Под этот успокаивающий звук он и заснул.

 

  
Две недели спустя, сразу после Дня рождения**** Стайлза, они ушли.  
Ранним утром, пока жители ещё спали, Дерек, Стайлз и Джон Стилински вышли из Центрального Поселения и Стайлз повёл их к месту, где был Неметон.  
Джон шёл хмурясь всю дорогу и пытаясь понять, как Стайлз собрался подойти к тому чего не видит, но поражённо замер, потому что по мере приближения Стайлза, Неметон появился.  
Джон остановился поодаль, а Дерек и Стайлз подошли к Древнему Дубу, прикоснулись, и так постояли молча несколько мгновений. Потом они направились на северо-запад, перешли Правобережную реку и продолжили свой путь вдоль Западной границы на север.  
К сожалению Джона, они быстро добрались до границы Леса Хиллс. Был ещё разгар дня, но погода была унылая. Жара уже отступила, но дождя пока не ожидалось. Они перекусили, сидя на траве и разглядывая Горные Хребты, и расстались там же, у края каньона.  
Стайлз уже довольно далеко отошёл, но развернулся и посмотрел на отца.  
Такими их и запомнил Джон Стилински:  
Дерека, всегда наблюдающего за его сыном. Его волков, Айзека и Бойда, всегда следящих за реакцией Альфы. Скотта, всегда готового идти туда, куда решит Стайлз. И самого Стайлза, до конца осознавшего, что отец остаётся, а они вдвоём должны идти дальше.   
  


 

 

 

  
Второй день в глухом лесу, где и звериных троп-то не было видно, оказались для Стайлза первым настоящим испытанием. Он, конечно, был физически крепким парнем и выносливым, но не привык ходить в долгие рейды по лесу. И этот факт очень осложнял жизнь ему и Дереку.  
Всё было хорошо, пока они шли по караванному пути. Стайлз чувствовал себя более чем уверенно, идя по утрамбованной дороге. Было заметно, что по ней часто проезжали обозы и Караваны. Но на развилке Дерек свернул на старую дорогу, которая ближе прижималась к Большому каньону, а когда и она свернула вправо, Дерек повёл его прямиком через лес.  
\- И когда это закончится? – пыхтел Стайлз, залезая на огромное поваленное дерево, чтобы перелезть. – Уже поздний вечер. А ты обещал, что, цитирую, «ближе к вечеру» мы опять будем у старой дороги, а там «рукой подать до Западного Аванпоста», – передразнил его Стайлз, встал на дерево и посмотрел в спину Дереку, легко идущему по стволу.  
Дерек в ответ ворчливо рыкнул и, не поворачиваясь, сказал:  
\- Не спрыгивай на землю, иди за мной. Нам всё ровно в эту сторону идти.  
\- Чёрт, Дерек! – воскликнул Стайлз, взмахнув руками и в последний момент удерживая равновесие. – Говори о таком, пожалуйста, пораньше, я уже практически спрыгнул.  
Дерек ничего не ответил и даже не повернулся, но Стайлз знал, что тот поджал губы.  
Эти два дня тяжело давались им обоим. Оборотень привык к переходам в одиночку, двигаясь в удобном и нужном для него темпе, а сейчас ему приходилось подстраиваться.  
Сидя у костра на ночной стоянке, Дерек рассказал Стайлзу, что оборотни совершали обходы территории не только с отрядами, но и в одиночку, поэтому Дерек привык двигаться намного быстрее, чем они шли сейчас.  
Да и Стайлз уже заметил, что Дерек, шедший сбоку и чуть впереди, начинал двигаться быстрее, а потом вдруг оборачивался в пол оборота, как будто вспоминал, что не один, и замедлялся.  
Молчаливая забота Дерека была приятна, даже, несмотря на то, что он забывался. Хотя Стайлз уже знал, что это привычка – за много лет рейдов Дерек привык к другому, а привычки трудно изменить.  
Оборотень дошёл до конца ствола, на котором топорщились огромные корни и внезапно замер, Стайлз чуть не налетел на него от неожиданности. Дерек повёл носом, стараясь уловить запахи, а потом чуть поднял голову, как будто пытаясь расслышать что-то вдалеке.  
\- Дерек? Что… – начал говорить Стайлз, но тот вдруг отпрянул всем телом, схватил его за талию и стащил с дерева.  
\- Тихо, – прошептал он, прижимая Стайлза к стволу и зажимая рот. – Айзек, Бойд. – Кивнул он в сторону волков, но все трое уже почти скрылись между деревьями. Проводив их взглядом, Дерек вгляделся в густые заросли, прислушался, но, не заметив ничего опасного, повернулся лицом к Стайлзу и наткнулся на вопросительный взгляд.  
Сообразив, что Стайлз понял и не собирается возмущаться, он убрал руку, зажимавшую рот, и прижал указательный палец к его губам.  
«Я понял», – медленно и беззвучно ответил Стайлз, наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо Дерека при каждом прикосновении губ к его пальцу. Стайлз почувствовал себя отмщённым, потому что чувствовал себя так же, как выглядел сейчас Дерек – совершенно обалдевше-возбуждённым.  
Дерек опустил руку, положив Стайлзу на плечо и замер, разглядывая его лицо, но когда Стайлз уже решился наклониться вперёд, далеко в лесу прозвучал пронзительный крик и вой.  
\- Айзек! – отпустив Стайлза, воскликнул Дерек. Он развернулся в ту сторону, откуда был крик, прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь. – Там Дикие… и Караван… и наши волки.  
\- Бежим! – сорвался с места Стайлз и Дерек оскалился: «Наконец-то!».

 

  
Оказалось, что Старая дорога была совсем рядом, именно на ней стояли повозки Каравана, которые Дерек уже видел через стволы деревьев. Когда он увидел бегающих вокруг людей и Диких, вытащил меч из спинных ножен и бросил взгляд на Стайлза. Он бежал рядом почти с той же скоростью и Дерек скорее понял, чем заметил, что у Стайлза впервые за много лет получилось перемещаться так же быстро, как и в ночь, когда его нарекли Друидом. Не замедляя бег, Стайлз выхватил свой короткий меч из ножен.  
«Всё будет хорошо, – подумал Дерек, – в любом случае, мы должны им помочь».  
Они выбежали на дорогу, и сразу попали в гущу схватки.  
\- Будь рядом! – крикнул Дерек Стайлзу, отталкивая из под удара охранника каравана и нанося смертельный удар Дикому.  
Стайлз ничего не ответил.  
Дерек лишь успел заметить плотно сжатые губы и уверенный взгляд, как его тут же отвлек другой Дикий, попытавшийся ударить его когтями в живот. Дерек отклонился, когти с неприятным скрипом проехались по коже кирасы, оставляя на ней неглубокие царапины. Дерек рубанул по рукам и, прерывая вой воли, вторым ударом отрубил Дикому голову. Она покатилась по дороге, подпрыгивая, и Дерек заметил, как уродливые черты немного изменились, став почти полностью человеческими. Она откатилась под ноги Стайлзу и его противнику и там замерла, мешаясь под ногами.  
Стайлз сделал шаг назад, почти наступая на неё и оскальзываясь, меч необычно неуклюже выпал из его рук. Дерек увидел, как Дикий размашисто замахивается, чтобы нанести Стайлзу удар, и сорвался с места, спеша на помощь, но Стайлз, потеряв меч, мгновенно выхватил свой охотничий нож. Подался вперёд под руку Дикого, нанося несколько быстрых ударов по телу и руке, перекатился в сторону и нанёс удар по бедру. Продолжая движение, проехался на коленях за спину Дикого, размашисто ударил сзади снизу вверх и когда Дикий, завыв, выгнулся, вскочил на ноги и перерезал ему горло. Тело грузно упало к его ногам. Дерек, подбежав, рубанул его пополам. Выпрямился, смотря в глаза Стайлзу.  
\- Я Паладин, Дерек, что бы ни говорил Неметон, я и Друид и Паладин, – сказал Стайлз, широко улыбнулся и, развернувшись, бросился к следующему противнику.  
Дерек побежал следом, не выпуская его из виду и прикрывая.  
Схватка была недолгой, и когда убитых Диких стало больше, чем уцелевших, они неожиданно сорвались с места и скрылись в лесу.  
Опустевшая дорога производила страшное зрелище – всюду на земле и повозках багровые пятна крови, тела изуродованных людей и разрубленных Диких, стоны и плач с разных сторон.  
От увиденного жгучая боль и досада сдавила Дереку грудь. А при мысли, что ему придётся убить тех, кого Дикие успели укусить, Дерека охватила такая злость, что он зарычал, издавая зов Альфы. Все замерли, и наступила оглушительная тишина. Даже его волки пригнулись к земле и прижали уши.  
\- Альфа! – воскликнул окровавленный мужчина средних лет, выбегая из-за ближайшей повозки и подбегая к нему. – Ты должен мне помочь! – закричал он и схватил Дерека за руки. - Они унесли мою дочь! Я не смог её защитить! Спаси! Спаси моё дитя!  
\- Ждите, – бросил Дерек и побежал следом за Дикими. Через несколько минут его догнал Стайлз и трое волков.  
«Так будет правильно», – подумал Дерек, беря след и давая указание волкам идти вперёд.  
\- Они не очень далеко ушли, и до Дикого леса добраться не успеют, мы их скоро перехватим. К тому же ветер на нашей стороне, – на ходу объяснил Дерек.  
\- Девочка жива? – спросил Стайлз, удивительно ловко перепрыгивая кочки.  
\- Да.  
Уже почти стемнело, когда Дерек поднял руку, показывая Стайлзу, что надо остановиться. Они медленно прошли ещё немного вперёд и увидели группу Диких, сидящих на небольшой каменистой поляне.  
Стайлз пригляделся, и его чуть не вырвало – Дикие ели сырое мясо, отрывая большие куски руками и зубами от какого-то тела. Он в панике посмотрел на Дерека, но тот покачал головой. Показал двумя пальцами на свои глаза, а потом на левую часть поляны. Там, ближе к месту, где они притаились, лежало всеми забытое маленькое тельце. Это определённо была похищенная девочка, и она не шевелилась, Стайлз вопросительно посмотрел на Дерека.  
«Жива», – одними губами ответил он и наклонился, почти прижимаясь губами к его уху.  
\- Ты останешься здесь, – на грани слышимости прошептал он. – Пока они едят, я незаметно её заберу.  
Стайлз сначала хотел возмутиться, но потом кивнул, соглашаясь с тем, что у одного Дерека получится намного лучше незаметно выкрасть у похитителей ребёнка.  
Дерек сжал его плечо и бесшумно скрылся в густом подлеске.  
Прикусив губу, Стайлз напряжённо наблюдал, как через несколько мучительных минут у дерева, рядом с которым лежала девочка, появился Дерек. Он посмотрел на Диких, но те были увлечены едой.  
Дерек присел, плавно перегнулся через корень дерева, одной рукой подхватил маленькое расслабленное тельце под живот и, осторожно подняв, быстро перенёс через корень. Прижался спиной к стволу дерева, вслушиваясь, прижал девочку лицом к груди и скрылся в темноте.  
Через несколько минут он осторожно тронул Стайлза за плечо и показал, что пора уходить. Они прошли бесшумно столько, сколько смогли утерпеть, а потом перешли на быстрый бег.  
Где-то на полпути к каравану их догнал звук раздосадованного воя Диких, тявканья и скулежа.  
\- Где волки? – запыхавшись, спросил Стайлз.  
\- Отвлекают Диких.  
\- Потом расскажешь, как?  
\- Да.

 

  
Пробежав ещё немного, но поняв, что Дикие не будут их преследовать, они остановились, чтобы отдышаться. Вернее, это Стайлзу надо было отдышаться, Дерек почти не сбился с дыхания.  
\- Я надеюсь, они её не укусили? – спросил Стайлз, озабоченно разглядывая ребёнка, лежащего на руках Дерека без сознания.  
Оборотень глубоко вздохнул, как будто успокаивая себя, аккуратно прижал крепче маленькое тельце и Стайлз удивлённо вскинулся, разглядывая его лицо. Гамма чувств отразилась на нём – облегчение, боль, страх и даже нежность, которую Стайлз раньше никогда не видел.  
Дети Центрального Поселения не боялись Альфы, но уважали и были очень любопытными. Даже в редкие визиты Дерека в Поселение Стайлз частенько замечал его, присевшего на корточки рядом с ребёнком, объясняющего ему что-то, позволяющего прикоснуться к тёмной щетине на щеке, мечу, трискелиону на спине кирасы, иногда показывая отросшие клыки. Это было забавно и очень мило. Наверное, в такие моменты Дерек тоже был в какой-то мере нежным, но сейчас это чувствовалось особо остро.  
\- Стайлз, ты знаешь, что бывает с людьми, которых укусил Дикий? – глухо спросил Дерек, поднимая на него тяжёлый взгляд.  
\- Они сразу уходят с напавшими Дикими и становятся такими же чудовищами.  
\- А с ранеными людьми, которые не могут сами с ними уйти?  
Стайлз нахмурился, раньше он никогда не задумывался об этом, а сейчас, когда начал понимать, ему стало не по себе. Заметив его замешательство, Дерек ответил на вопрос сам:  
\- Мне пришлось бы убить её, Стайлз. Маленького пятилетнего ребёнка… – с горечью сказал он и, помолчав, добавил: – Ты не представляешь, какое я сейчас испытываю облегчение, что, по крайней мере, это мне не нужно будет делать.  
\- А у Каравана… – начал Стайлз.  
\- Да, – перебил его Дерек, – я очень надеюсь, что караванщики уже сделали это, но если кого-то пропустили, не смогли распознать укус, а укушенный притаился, то мне придётся сделать это.  
Сказав, он быстро пошёл дальше в сторону Каравана на Старой дороге, а у Стайлза от услышанного пересохло во рту, но, взяв себя в руки, он двинулся следом за оборотнем. Задним умом Стайлз понимал, что об этом догадывался и раньше, но одно дело догадываться и понимать, а другое столкнуться в реальности. Он догнал Дерека и молча пошёл рядом, больше не задавая вопросов и не разговаривая. 

  
Когда стало уже совсем темно, они вышли на дорогу. Караван до сих пор стоял на том же месте, но тела убитых убрали. Водой, принесённой из протекающей недалеко речки, несколько мужчин наспех отмывали от крови борта повозок.  
\- Гуерра! – Воскликнул караванщик, заметив их, и подбежал к Дереку. – Она не ранена? – спросил он со страхом в голосе и протянул руки.  
\- Нет, – покачал головой Дерек, передавая девочку ему на руки и нахмурился. – Но без сознания с того момента, как мы её нашли. Что с остальными?  
\- Один человек пропал, – не отрывая взгляда от ребёнка ответил мужчина, – второй был укушен и остался. Он ещё жив… мы хотели… но… ты должен понять, он защищает мой караван уже второй год, я не мог поступить по-другому…  
\- Ты отпустишь его? – изумился Дерек.  
\- Нет! Конечно, нет. Он попросил, чтобы это был ты… он ждёт тебя.  
\- Ясно. Где он?  
\- Лежит у крайней повозки.  
Дерек сделал пару шагов в ту сторону, куда кивнул головой отец девочки и остановился.  
\- Стайлз, – сказал он, развернувшись, – я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Какая именно? – приподнял брови Стайлз, готовый спорить.  
\- Тебе не стоит это видеть, – помолчав, объяснил Дерек.  
Стайлз нахмурился и сузил глаза, разглядывая его напряжённое лицо и принимая окончательное решение. Мотивы Дерека были понятны и просты – одно дело убивать врага в бою и совсем другое убивать ещё человека, даже зная, что скоро он изменится.  
\- Дерек, я Друид, Паладин, воин и твой друг. Я буду рядом.  
Оборотень прикрыл на мгновение глаза, тяжело вздохнул и кивнул в ответ.  
В самом хвосте Каравана на обочине дороги в траве и ветках лежал молодой мужчина. На его теле было слишком много ран, чтобы даже предположить, что он ещё жив, но заметив приближающихся Дерека и Стайлза, он повернул голову и посмотрел на них ясными светло-голубыми глазами. На его шее зияла уродливая рваная рана. Стайлз поразился, почему воин ещё не умер от потери крови, но потом заметил, что края раны немного стянулись, как будто со дня ранения уже прошло несколько дней. Под голову ему положили плотный рулон яркой, расшитой золотом ткани и он выглядел неуместным раздражающим пятном, которое нервировало Стайлза даже больше, чем мысль о том, что Дереку предстоит сделать. При мысли, что именно сейчас произойдёт на его глазах, Стайлз на мгновение стушевался и притормозил.  
Дерек прошёл ещё пару шагов и остановился.  
\- Уберите рябину, – почти прорычал он и стоящие рядом караванщики бросились выполнять приказ, откидывая лежащие вокруг раненого ветки. Дерек осторожно подошёл и встал рядом с ним на колени.  
\- Ты сделаешь это? – тихо спросил раненый воин, медленно выговаривая слова. Стайлз поражённо наблюдал за ними – воин был ещё совсем молод, возможно, даже младше Дерека. Светлые волосы слиплись от пота и крови, обмётанные губы, равномерно и глубоко вздымающаяся грудь под разодранной кирасой и удивительно светлый взгляд.  
\- Да, – кивнул оборотень и взял его за руку.  
\- И передашь моей семье мои воспоминания?  
\- Да, для тебя я сделаю это.  
\- Уже началось, – почти шёпотом сказал воин и с облегчением прикрыл глаза. – Я постоянно слышу их зов… и сопротивляться всё сложнее. Тебе нужно поторопиться, Альфа. Что мне нужно делать?  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Гремм Сноу из Приножья.  
\- Я помогу тебе сесть, Гремм, – сказал Дерек, помогая ему приподняться. – Ты сможешь сам сидеть?  
\- Да.  
Дерек встал у него за спиной и положил правую руку на основание его шеи.  
\- Будет больно, – предупредил он.  
\- Боль… – грустно усмехнулся Гремм, – вот сейчас настоящая боль, а потом это будет не боль, а освобождение от неё. Я знаю как тебя зовут, Альфа. Ты Дерек Хейл. О тебе ходят разные слухи, но один верен, в этом я сейчас убедился – ты милосерден и не причиняешь боль попусту.  
\- Тебе есть, что сказать своим собратьям? Другого шанса не будет, – предложил в ответ Дерек.  
Гремм помолчал, разглядывая собравшихся вокруг него караванщиков, и сказал, глядя на отца девочки:  
\- Не горюй, я знал, на что иду и это лучшее, что могло со мной случиться. И… помните меня весёлым парнем, что пел вам песни у костра. – Он посмотрел на людей, перевёл взгляд на дорогу, лес, посмотрел на небо, улыбнулся и медленно кивнул: – Я готов, Альфа.  
Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом, когда Дерек быстро перехватил воина за шею левой рукой, зажимая голову в захват, и вонзил отросшие когти правой руки сзади в шею.  
Воин закричал и забился, широко распахивая глаза, но Дерек держал крепко. Стайлз испугался, впервые он видел его таким – глаза зажмурены, губы плотно сжаты, ноздри напряжены. Дерек весь, по-звериному, был напряжён и Стайлз понял, что оборотень сдерживает себя на грани обращения. Неожиданно воин закричал и обмяк, а Дерек зарычал, полуобращаясь, и вонзил когти глубже. Кровь хлынула на руки и одежду.  
Через несколько минут всё было кончено. Дерек бережно опустил мертвое тело воина на траву и закрыл его глаза окровавленными пальцами.  
\- Нужно собрать ещё рябины. – Хрипло сказал Дерек, продолжая стоять на коленях рядом с телом. – И похоронить, каждого тщательно прикрыв ею.  
Когда через несколько минут все разошлись, он устало сел на пятки, его плечи опустились. Стайлз подошёл сзади, положил руку на плечо и тихонько сжал – он рядом.

 

  
Глубокой ночью, когда Дерек и Стайлз, отмывшись в реке от грязи и крови и сполоснув одежду, сидели у костра в одолженной одежде с отцом девочки и ужинали, вернулись Скотт, Айзек и Бойд. Обошли весь лагерь, обнюхали караванщика и спокойно улеглись спать под ближайшим деревом у костра.  
Караванщика звали Изаи Гросс, он был хозяином этого Каравана и возил ткани из Сиадра в Земли Хиллс и Приножье, а из Приножья вёз оружие.  
\- Я не брал с собой Гуерру, – объяснял он, отвечая на заданный Стайлзом вопрос. – Она уродилась в деда, моего отца, который славился буйным нравом и способностью попадать в передряги и приключения. Она забралась в повозку, накрылась тканью для продажи и так проехала больше двух суток. Ума не приложу, как мы её не заметили! Она же что-то ела и как-то ходила в туалет!  
\- Да уж, сообразительная девчушка, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Ей же лет пять всего, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Ох, и неспокойная вас ждёт жизнь, когда она подрастёт, – засмеялся Стайлз.  
\- Это точно, – улыбнулся Изаи и, помолчав, продолжил: – Я хотел показать ей Стремнину, а для этого нужно было быть ближе к каньону, поэтому мы пошли по Старой дороге. Мы пробыли на Стремнине не менее двух часов. Вы там были? – и, заметив вопросительный взгляд Стайлза, удивился: – Нет? Я очень советую увидеть её. Незабываемое зрелище, такого нет ни в Сиадре, ни в Приножье. Обязательно посмотрите. Так вот, через пару часов после Стремнины мы наткнулись на Диких. Но знаете, у меня сложилось впечатление, что это была не случайность, а засада и ждала она кого-то другого, явно не нас.  
\- Почему Вы так решили?  
\- Они обыскали все повозки. Вот честно, я никогда не видел, чтобы Дикие первым делом обыскивали повозки.  
\- Да, это не типично для них, – согласился Дерек, нахмурился и, помолчав, спросил. – Вы пойдёте с нами на Западный Аванпост?  
\- Нет, Дерек. Мы продолжим путь, а тебе и Стайлзу нужно продолжить свой. – Он улыбнулся, хмурое бородатое лицо вдруг стало лукавым. – Уверен, что вы уйдёте с рассветом и возможно даже не попрощаетесь, поэтому мы попрощаемся сейчас.  
\- Лёгкого пути, Караванщик, – сказал Дерек традиционное пожелание.  
\- Достичь ваших целей, Альфа… и Друид.  
Стайлз удивлённо вскинулся, смотря на мужчину.  
\- Конечно, я догадался, кто ты. Не только в Землях Хиллс знают о молодом сильном Друиде. – Ухмыльнулся он, разглядывая выражение лица Стайлза. – А я расскажу, что вы достойные люди и смелые воины. Ну, ладно. Я пойду к дочке, она уже просто спит, но я не хочу оставлять её одну.  
Оставшись вдвоём у костра, Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, почувствовав его взгляд, тот повернулся.  
\- Я тоже хотел показать тебе Стремнину, – виноватым тоном сказал Дерек, – и поэтому мы пошли по Старой дороге, только я решил срезать, и мы часть пути прошли прямиком через лес. Не думал, что моё решение окажется настолько опасным.  
\- Зато мы спасли людей, Дерек. И девочку. Мы спасли ребёнка, которого ждала страшная судьба в руках Диких. И того воина, Гремма.  
\- Да, – покладисто согласился он. – Но Стремнину ты так и не увидел.  
\- Пойдём туда завтра.  
\- А как же… – начал Дерек, но Стайлз его перебил:  
\- Мы будем жить дальше, Дерек. Скорее всего, твоё желание показать мне эту Стремнину спасло и нас, так что утром мы пойдём туда… даже просто для того, чтобы отдать должное.

  
Это было невероятно.  
Стайлз и представить себе не мог, что может быть такая красота.  
Из глубины леса по каменистому склону вытекла широкая бурная река, набирала скорость и срывалась с края каньона вниз, падая с огромной высоты. Но в воздухе река сначала разделялась на отдельные струи, а потом распадалась в пыль – и было непонятно, долетает ли до дна хоть что-то или вся вода оседает внизу туманом.  
Они стояли на изгибе каньона, и Стайлз с восторгом наблюдал, как солнце подсвечивает Стремнину радугой.  
\- Дерек, – зачаровано сказал Стайлз, – это правда стоило увидеть.  
\- Да, я каждый раз смотрю, как в первый.  
Он посмотрел, с каким Стайлз восхищением смотрит, и улыбнулся.  
Последние сутки что-то сдвинули в нём с мёртвой точки, и Дерек решил, что больше не хочет ждать, что будущее изменчиво, и может быть, ему и Стайлзу дано совсем мало времени, и тратить его попусту было просто глупо. Но с другой стороны, он пока не знал, как подступиться.

 

  
Вечером того же дня они пришли на Западный Аванпост.  
Дерек незаметно обошёл все блокпосты и, не постучавшись, зашёл в крайний небольшой домик.  
\- Питер, я дома! – объявил он с порога, пропуская волков вперёд себя. Айзек и Бойд сразу легли под массивным столом у окна, а Скотт побежал знакомиться с новым местом.  
\- И где вы шлялись? – прозвучал ответ с чердака.  
\- Спасали Караван, – ответил Стайлз, стягивая наручи и отстёгивая ножны, – и смотрели Стремнину.  
\- Ну и как? – поинтересовался Питер, спускаясь с лестницы.  
\- И одно и другое весьма впечатлило… – Стайлз сел на скамью у стены и устало откинулся назад.  
\- Стоп… какой ещё Караван? – нахмурился Питер, спустившись с лестницы.  
\- Оружейный, Караван Изаи Гросса, они везли оружие из Приножья… – объяснил Дерек, снимая ножны, – чёрт, тебе не кажется, что это как-то странно – нападение на караван с оружием?  
\- Мне уже ничего не кажется странным, кроме вас двоих… – фыркнул Питер и скривился: – А ведь правда! От вас воняет дикими. Вам надо вымыться, я не буду терпеть эту вонь в доме!  
\- Мы не останемся, Питер. Уйдём сегодня же.  
\- В ночь? Зачем такая спешка?  
\- Мы спугнули Диких, скорее всего, они сейчас не сунуться сюда, и я хочу воспользоваться этой возможностью. И будет лучше, если нас никто здесь сегодня не увидит. Дикие устроили засаду. Питер, как часто ты сталкивался с таким?  
\- Наверно, всего пару раз… это…  
\- Не типично, я так и сказал, – кивнул Дерек, заканчивая за него фразу и бросая перчатки на скамью рядом со Стайлзом. Тот сидел, расслаблено прикрыв глаза. Скотт подошёл к нему, ткнулся большим мокрым носом в ладони, лизнул пальцы и убежал к Айзеку и Бойду под стол. Дерек, проследив за ним взглядом, сказал: – Ладно, чтобы тебя не нервировать за твоим гостеприимным столом, мы быстро сходим в нашу баню, поужинаем и уйдём. Надеюсь, там всё приготовлено?  
\- Обижаешь, племянник, – укоризненно посмотрел на него Питер. – Я вообще-то ждал вас.

Дерек не дожидаясь Стайлза, осторожно вышел из дома и скрылся в бане.  
Мысль о том, что им придётся находиться в маленьком помещении, к тому же обнажёнными, порядком его нервировала, поэтому он постарался этого избежать. На речке оборотень ещё как-то мог это терпеть – утром они просыпались в разное время, а часто кто-то из них вообще не спал, неся дежурство, а вечером после охоты пращой каждый был занят своим делом. Дерек усмехнулся, когда вспомнил удивлённое лицо Стайлза, когда он впервые достал пращу для охоты, и вспоминая их короткий разговор.  
«Нежели ты думаешь, что на охоте я бегаю по лесу с мечом наперевес?» – усмехнулся он, снимая перчатку и продевая кисть в петлю.  
«Ты никогда не говорил, что ты пращник», – смутился Стайлз.  
«Повода не было. Говорю сейчас – я отличный пращник, поэтому у нас всегда будет свежее мясо».  
Многие Паладины любили лук, но Дерек предпочитал пращу. Да, она не так далеко бьёт, как лук, но всегда под рукой и занимает мало места. К тому же для метания подойдёт любой камень более-менее округлой формы и подходящий по весу, а в сочетании со способностями оборотня, праща стала весьма точным оружием, и Дерек легко мог подбить на охоте резвого зайца или взлетевшую птицу.  
Стайлз как всегда заинтересовался и попросил научить его обращаться с пращой, но у Стайлза не очень хорошо получалось. Впрочем, Дерек был даже рад этому, он мог находиться очень близко и касаться, но при этом был занят другим делом, а не вот как сейчас, пытаться не думать о теле Стайлза и постоянно вспоминать, как ловко он поднимает очередной камень или как напрягаются мышцы, когда он отпускает пращу.  
Дерек покачал головой, ругая себя, что слишком часто думает не о том.  
Когда он уже надевал чистые штаны, приготовленные для него Питером, в предбанник зашёл Стайлз и замер.  
\- Ты уже всё? – спросил он с непонятной интонацией.  
\- Да, – кивнул Дерек, – свечу я не гасил, всё найдёшь на полках. И Питер приготовил тебе новую тунику, твоя уже окончательно испорчена.  
Стайлз оглядел себя и криво улыбнулся.  
\- Да, уж… и воняет ужасно, – согласился он,  
Стайлз подхватил тунику за подол, потянул её вверх и Дерек забыл, как дышать. Вот именно этого он и опасался, увидеть – как оголится твёрдый пресс, напряжётся бицепс и сильное плечо, как от прохладного воздуха затвердеет сосок.  
\- Мойся, а я пока соберу наши вещи, – затравленно сказал Дерек и практически сбежал из бани.

Уже в доме он тяжело привалился спиной к закрытой двери и тяжело вздохнул.  
Два собранных кожаных рюкзака и плаща уже лежали на скамье у двери. Дерек подошёл, открыл один, и, перебирая содержимое, согласился с Джоном Стилински, что Питер на самом деле всё предусмотрел для такого похода.  
\- Я уверен, что тебе пригодится и это, – сказал Питер и кинул развернувшемуся Дереку плотно запечатанный пузырёк.  
\- Что это? – спросил он, в тусклом свете пытаясь разглядеть через стекло содержимое баночки.  
\- Специальное масло, конечно. – Пожал плечами Питер и добавил. – Для смазки.  
\- Что?!  
\- Дерек, не будь идиотом и меня им не считай. Я всё вижу. И лучше возьми её. Иначе… Боги леса, я даже не хочу представлять, что ты придумаешь, если вы наконец решитесь на секс.  
Дерек застонал, прикрывая глаза ладонью.  
\- Так заметно, да?  
\- Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы увидеть очевидное, Дерек.  
Дерек устало сел на скамью и, покрутив баночку в руках, честно признался:  
\- Питер, я не знаю, как к нему подступиться. Он сводит меня с ума и мне становится всё сложнее себя контролировать, а мы даже половину пути не прошли.  
\- Я дам тебе совет, Дерек, – понимающе ухмыльнулся Питер и прищурился. – Ты можешь даже не переживать по поводу ответного желания, потому что он пожирает тебя глазами так же, как и ты его. Поэтому, если не хочешь неожиданного сюрприза, который Стайлз с лёгкостью может отмочить в любой момент и от которого у тебя сорвёт все якоря, то не тяни… для начала просто поцелуй его… остальное за вас сделает природа, желание и чувства.

  
Глубокой ночью после плотного ужина и рассказа об их переходе до Западного Аванпоста, Дерек и Стайлз быстро собрались, неловко попрощались и ушли.  
Питер долго смотрел им вслед, даже когда уже перестал различать их силуэты в темноте, потом перестал их слышать, а чуть позже чувствовать их запах, приносимый ветром.  
\- Достигни своей цели, – тихо сказал он, помолчал, прислушиваясь к себе, и добавил, – и пусть Вечный Свет и Вечный Огонь всегда будет с тобой.

 

  
Раннее утро было непривычно прохладным. Стайлз поёжился, открыл глаза и повернул голову.  
Три волка свернулись плотным клубком в корнях ближайшего дерева. На костре закипал котелок с водой. Рядом с лежанкой Стайлза на кожаном походном мешке Дерека лежал аккуратно сложенный плащ оборотня, но его самого нигде не было видно.  
Стайлз поднялся и потянулся. Скотт дёрнул ушами, поднял голову, внимательно посмотрел на заспанного Стайлза и, зевнув, уткнулся носом Айзеку в густой мех на шее.  
Стайлз лишь головой покачал. Их волки стали практически неразлучны и на охоте действовали поразительно слаженно.  
Стайлз отошёл от стоянки, справил нужду и пошёл на шум журчащей воды, очень хотелось пить, а Дерек сказал, что рядом протекает небольшая и очень чистая речушка.  
Пока он шёл, наткнулся на кусты черники и костяники. Он ел ягоды, срывая их с тонких веточек и медленно продвигаясь на шум воды, он присел у особенно пышного и богатого ягодами куста черники, поднял голову и поражённо замер.  
Через редкие тонкие ветки подлеска была видна небольшая запруда и невысокий водопад, а под ним спиной к Стайлзу в воде до середины бёдер стоял Дерек. Он запрокинул голову, чтобы вода падала ему на лицо, и несколько раз провёл рукой по волосам.  
Стайлз судорожно сглотнул, жадно разглядывая напряжённую спину, её изгиб и две ямочки над ягодицами. При мысли, что он сейчас подсматривает за голым Дереком, ему стало стыдно, жарко, волнительно и захотелось большего, но здравый смысл всё же взял вверх. Дерек был оборотнем, удивительно, что он ещё не почувствовал его присутствия.  
Стайлз осторожно отодвинулся назад, но Дерек вышел из-под водопада и, смахнув воду с лица, оглянулся.  
От неожиданности Стайлз чуть не вскрикнул и упал на задницу. Дерек пробежал взглядом по подлеску на берегу запруды, а Стайлз осторожно отполз за густой куст и поспешил обратно к их стоянке. Если бы он задержался на мгновение, то заметил бы, как Дерек, прищурившись, остановил взгляд на том месте, где только что сверкнул серповидный нож Стайлза и довольно ухмыльнулся. Не один он теперь будет мучиться жаркими фантазиями.  
«Надо бы предложить Стайлзу остудиться в этой речке, – подумал Дерек, вспомнив своё пробуждение этим утром, – очень помогает».

  
Как будто издеваясь над ним, день спустя Дерек разбил стоянку рядом с небольшой немного заросшей запрудой. Айзек тявкнул, видимо одобряя выбор места, и скрылся в подлеске, Бойд и Скотт побежали за ним. Так было каждый вечер – они уходили на охоту и возвращались только ночью.  
Дерек продолжал учить Стайлза пользоваться пращой, но пока дичь им подбивал только оборотень. Как и всегда, охота у Дерека в этот день выдалась удачной, они разжились парой зайцев и Стайлз их ловко освежевал. Не желая долго возиться с мясом, он разделил тушки на куски, добавил приправу, кореньев, соли и поставил тушиться в котелке на костёр. После того, как он подкинул поленья и проследил, чтобы котелок не мог перевернуться, наконец, посмотрел на уходящего к запруде Дерека. Тот, как обычно уже натаскал веток лапника и приготовил для них лежанку.  
\- Пойду, окунусь, – беззаботно бросил он, не оглядываясь, но Стайлз не ответил.  
Погода менялась, стало прохладней и они уже несколько ночей стали лежать рядом. Было мучительно сидеть несколько ночных часов во время своего дежурства и смотреть, как спит Дерек – в тёплом свете огня разглядывать его профиль, губы, ровные тёмные брови, упавшие на лоб волосы, длинные ресницы. Стайлз с каждым днём всё больше и больше понимал, что влюбляется всё сильнее и что нужно с этим что-то делать.  
Что именно делать, он не особо себе представлял, потому что, несмотря на всю свою осведомлённость, о сексе он знал только теоретически. От этих мыслей становилось душно и томно-волнительно, Стайлз не знал, куда девать глаза и руки, потому что Дерек продолжал с завидным постоянством купаться даже в холодных речках и щеголять перед ним, то полуобнажённым, то в слегка намокшей тунике и сексуально взлохмаченными мокрыми волосами.  
Вот прямо как сейчас.  
Стайлз сглотнул, наблюдая как, Дерек вышел по пояс обнажённым из густых зарослей вокруг запруды. Солнце было ещё высоко и подсвечивало его сбоку, бликуя на каплях воды.  
Стайлза охватила паника при шальной мысли, что он хочет собрать эту воду губами, каждую капельку жадно слизать языком, а потом – возбуждение от осознания, что Дерек делает это специально.  
\- Дерек, я не могу так больше!  
\- Что? – удивился Дерек, стряхивая ладонью капли воды со своих плеч. – Что ты не можешь?  
\- Ты дразнишься! – выпалил Стайлз и Дерек замер.  
\- Все боги леса, Стайлз, лучше заткнись!  
\- Я не могу, у меня уже нервный приступ! Я не могу на тебя не пялиться и смотреть на тебя, и не трогать я тоже уже не в силах. Ты сводишь меня с ума своими… – Стайлз неопределённо помахал руками в его сторону и не подобрав слова, сдался, – всем! Мой бог, у тебя даже клинок сексуальный…  
Дерек приподнял бровь.  
\- Клинок, Стайлз, – сказал он. – У меня сексуальный клинок? И какой именно?  
\- Ох, Великий Неметон, – прошептал Стайлз, не веря, что невзначай признался Дереку. Он поднялся с корня дерева, на котором сидел, когда увидел, что Дерек шагнул к нему. – Я…  
Но не успел закончить фразу, потому что в следующее мгновение Дерек оказался напротив, схватил его за плечи и грубо припечатал спиной к широкому стволу дерева.  
\- Дерек, – прошептал Стайлз, смотря ему в глаза, и перевёл взгляд на его губы. Оборотень оскалился, приподнимая его чуть выше по стволу и плотно прижимая бёдрами.  
\- Стайлз, ты… ты… – прохрипел Дерек, пытаясь что-то сказать, но не смог договорить, Стайлз потянулся к нему приоткрытыми губами и оборотень больше не стал себя сдерживать. Накрыл его губы своими, провёл по ним языков, сначала мягко и осторожно, но как только Стайлз нетерпеливо ответил, вся осторожность пропала. Он целовал жадно, собственнически, прижимаясь всем телом и вжимая Стайлза в грубую шершавую кору. Раздвинул ему ноги и прижался ногой к его паху. У Стайлза потемнело в глазах и ему показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание.  
Но Дерек отпустил его плечи и, перехватив под спину и затылок, отстранился. Облизнулся, разглядывая покрасневшего Стайлза и прижался губами к его уху.  
\- Я хочу тебя, – прошептал он.

Это было похоже на умопомрачение и Стайлз не очень хорошо помнил, что именно происходило после того как он сказал «Возьми».  
Дерек торопливо стянул с него тунику прямо у дерева и, наверное, именно это раздражающее ощущение коры, царапающей кожу, не давало Стайлзу окончательно позорно вырубиться. Возбуждение и эмоции накатывали с каждым поцелуем в шею, ключицы, плотный сосок, с каждым касанием ладоней с огрубевшей кожей, с каждым жгучим касанием щетины на лице Дерека, с каждым прикосновением кожи к коже.  
Прокладывая дорожку поцелуев, Дерек опустился на колени и широко провёл языком по подрагивающему животу, и Стайлз, не сдержавшись, глухо застонал. А когда Дерек накрыл рукой его пах, Стайлза первый раз на мгновение вырубило – всё поплыло перед глазами и следующее, что он помнит, как Дерек уже распускает шнуровку на его штанах, поднимается, целует и пропихивает под пояс свою широкую ладонь.  
Стайлз задохнулся, когда Дерек крепко обхватил его член и провёл большим пальцем по головке.  
\- Дерек… – еле выговорил Стайлз, – я… сейчас…  
\- Так и должно быть, – хрипло согласился тот, стянул с него и с себя штаны и обхватил оба члена. От ощущения нежной кожи и сильных пальцев на влажной головке у Стайлза снова всё поплыло перед глазами, и ослабли ноги. Он уже стал сползать вниз, но Дерек перехватил его под спину и сильнее прижал к дереву.  
Возбуждение накатывало всё сильнее и Стайлза затрясло, раз, второй, третий, Дерек глухо зарычал ему в шею и Стайлз кончил, выгибаясь в руках.  
Следующее, что он помнит, как Дерек нежно гладит их члены с ослабевшей эрекцией после оргазма.  
\- Я сейчас вырублюсь, – честно признался Стайлз, еле выговорив слова.  
\- Мне кажется, что я тоже, – так же отозвался Дерек, – но надо хотя бы вытереться.  
Он помог пошатывающемуся Стайлзу опуститься на лежанку и тот безвольно на ней раскинулся. Дерек покачал головой, сдерживая себя и напоминая, что для флакончика ещё не время и надо всё сделать правильно, и пошёл к запруде отмыться и намочить ткань, чтобы обтереть Стайлза.  
Он вернулся через несколько минут, но Стайлз уже крепко спал. Дерек вытер его, поправил штаны, лёг рядом и, накрывшись плащом, прижал его к себе. Стайлз не просыпаясь, поворочался, выбирая удобное положение и, повернувшись, лёг Дереку на плечо, обнял за талию и затих. Дерек улыбнулся – всё так, как и должно быть.

 

  
Проснувшись, Стайлз сначала ничего не понял – было слишком тепло, слишком радостно, слишком счастливо. А потом он сообразил, что лежит на плече у спящего Дерека. Уже было раннее утро, и Стайлз догадался, что они проспали всю ночь… Ну или скорее всего, Стайлз проспал.  
Он приподнялся, стараясь не разбудить оборотня, посмотрел на него и всё вспомнил. Вернее, далеко не всё, а самое главное – Дерек его целовал, ласкал. Дерек его хочет.  
Стайлз счастливо улыбнулся.  
Осторожно поднялся, надел свою тунику и отошёл от стоянки, чтобы отлить. Возвращаясь, он услышал шорох и замер, когда заметил, что совсем рядом между деревьев стоит Дикий, ещё почти человек.  
Стайлз вдруг отчётливо понял, что у него нет шансов – волки ещё не вернулись, Дерек спит, меч, как и нож оставлены у костра.  
«Как же глупо! Как же глупо сейчас умирать!» – со злостью подумал Стайлз и в этот момент Дикий бросился на него.  
Стайлз, инстинктивно защищаясь, поднял перед собой руки, сделал шаг назад и налетел на Дерека, прыгнувшего сзади. Не рассчитав прыжок, Дерек навалился на него со спины, толкая вперёд, оттолкнул руки Дикого со скрюченными пальцами и когтями, не давая вцепиться Стайлзу в грудь. Коснулся запястий Стайлза, закрывая в кольцо рук и надеясь, что успеет развернуться и подставить свою спину под удар, и в этот момент молодой Друид коснулся груди Дикого раскрытыми ладонями.  
Мир замер и вспыхнул белым светом, ослепляя сцепившуюся троицу.  
Ослепшие и оглушённые, они не двигались несколько мгновений, а потом зрение вернулось, и Стайлз увидел перед собой мужчину, растерянно моргающего влажными подслепшими глазами и жадно открывающего рот.  
\- Дерек, держи меня за запястья, – тихо сказал Стайлз, сразу понимая, что к чему.  
\- Что?  
\- Не отпускай мои руки и посмотри.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек сильнее сжал его запястья, сдвинулся и судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Святой Неметон, – прошептал он, – Стайлз…  
\- И посмотри на наши руки.  
Дерек прижался к нему и краем глаза Стайлз увидел, как он наклоняется над его плечом вперёд.  
Там, где Дерек сжимал запястья Стайлза, они светились мягким золотистым светом, тонкие светлые линии гибко текли по пальцам Стайлза к груди Дикого, растекались по его телу и таяли. Но только теперь это был не Дикий, это был человек, молодой мужчина с красивым растерянным лицом.  
\- Что будем делать? – наконец спросил Дерек.  
\- Не знаю, – честно признался Стайлз и вспомнил, что ему говорил Дитон семь лет назад. – Ты знаешь, мне кажется, что Дитон предполагал что-то типа этого, хотя точно не знал, какой именно у меня Великий Дар. Видимо я могу возвращать их… Как ты думаешь?  
\- Ну, выглядит именно так… но это не значит, что ты не получишь от меня нагоняй за то, что отошёл от стоянки.  
\- Фу, Дерек. Неужели ты думаешь, что мои чувства к тебе могли повлиять на твои права на меня?  
\- Конечно, – нагло кивнул он.  
Стайлз вздохнул, с этим он разберётся позже. К тому же, как он сейчас понял, у него тоже есть права на Дерека Хейла и он собирался использовать их на полную катушку.  
\- Я же должен быть у Дитона к Зимнему Солнцестоянию, да? – СПросил он больше у самого себя и раздумывая о том, что делать дальше.  
\- Не позднее дня Зимнего солнцестояния, но мы должны перейти Горные Хребты до первого снега.  
\- Осень только началась… – начал Стайлз, но Дерек его перебил.  
\- Только не говори мне, что мы пойдём спасать всех Диких!  
\- Как ты думаешь, – проигнорировал его возмущение Стайлз, задумчиво разглядывая мужчину, – если мы… скажем так… «выйдем на большую охоту» на Диких… образно говоря, конечно… Дитон не очень сильно будет сердиться?  
\- Я уверен, что если я не оторву тебе башку раньше, то это сделает он. К тому же, мы не знаем что будет, если отпустить руки.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, Дерек. Дитон будет доволен, а Дикий… вернее этот человек будет Человеком, – сказал Стайлз и уверенно опустил руки вниз.  
От неожиданности Дерек вскрикнул, а мужчина отшатнулся. Его взгляд прояснился, и он внимательно на них посмотрел. Его горло напряглось, губы скривились, он открыл рот, как будто пытался что-то сказать, но смог издать только хриплые звуки.  
\- Ты понимаешь меня? – спросил его Стайлз.  
Мужчина кивнул.  
\- А говорить не можешь…  
Мужчина снова кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Дерека. Вздрогнул всем телом и по спине Стайлза пробежал холодок – глаза мужчины засветились голубым.  
Дерек молниеносно переместился, меняясь со Стайлзом местами и прыгнув к мужчине, схватил его за горло. Всё произошло настолько быстро, что Стайлз только успел крикнуть «Стой», но в этот момент мужчина оскалился, а Дерек обращаясь, зарычал, показывая, кто Альфа в Землях Хиллс.

  
Дерек нервно ходил у костра, принимая решение, что делать с молодым оборотнем.  
Волки уже вернулись. Айзек и Бойд, копируя его нервозность, скалились и поджимали уши, а Скотт вольготно развалился, не обращая на них внимания, но следя за каждым движением незнакомого мужчины.  
\- Ты был оборотнем? – спросил Стайлз, подавая миску с перетушённым мясом оборотню.  
\- Нет, я был человеком, меня зовут Девкалион, – медленно ответил мужчина, как будто заново привыкая к речи. – В Приножье я был кожевенным мастером, делал ножны для мечей и ножей.  
\- Как же ты сюда-то попал? – спросил Дерек, останавливаясь.  
\- А вы не знаете? – удивился Девкалион, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Вообще-то, с весны Дикие уже несколько раз нападали на Приножье и я не первый, кто пострадал, там теперь большой гарнизон. Всё же потерять лучших оружейников намного дороже, чем усилить охрану Приножья. В начале лета я пошёл с Караваном в Сиард, но как видите, не прошёл и половину пути. На караван напали, мы смогли отбиться, но многих покусали и покалечили, меня не успели добить…к сожалению… – он замолчал, и подумав, добавил, – или уже к счастью… смотря как посмотреть… Дикие уволокли меня в Дикий лес. После этого я ничего не помню. Только красная пелена перед глазами, постоянный голод и желание убивать.  
\- А что Дикие делают с детьми? – неожиданно спросил Стайлз.  
\- Вы не захотите этого знать…  
\- Ну, почему же, хотим, – нахмурился Дерек, цыкнул на порыкивающих волков и скрестил руки на груди, ожидая ответ.  
\- Это пища… – помедлив, ответил Девкалион и отставил миску в сторону, – полностью изменившиеся любят детей.  
Услышав эту фразу, Стайлз содрогнулся, вспоминая свою фразу, никогда не сказанную вслух – «Дикие любят детей».  
\- Великий Неметон… – поражённо проговорил Дерек.  
\- Я же сказал – вы не захотите знать.  
\- Ясно, – сказал Стайлз, ему пока больше не хотелось знать всю правду о Диких. Он повернулся к Дереку: – Что будем делать?  
Дерек прикусил нижнюю губу, принимая решение, нахмурился, посмотрел в сторону Западного Аванпоста и кивнул, соглашаясь со своими мыслями.  
\- Ты пойдёшь на Западный Аванпост к Питеру Хейлу, – сказал он Девкалиону. – Так, бумага это не надёжно. Я напишу письмо Питеру на бересте. Отдашь его только ему, сразу как прибудешь на Западный Аванпост. Будешь слушаться его беспрекословно, как меня или Стайлза. Ты понял?  
\- Да, – послушно кивнул Девкалион. – А кто такой Питер Хейл?  
\- Мой дядя и он оборотень от рождения. Он тебе поможет. Ты сильный оборотень и хорошо себя контролируешь, хотя я не совсем понимаю, почему так, но видимо это специфика твоего обращения. Питер разберётся, ты можешь ему доверять.

\- Мы отпустим его одного? – удивился Стайлз, когда Девкалион пошёл на запруду мыться.  
\- Нет, нам придётся вернуться. Мы проводим его столько, сколько сможем и за это время узнаем всё, что он знает и помнит о Диких. До Питера его проведут наши волки, а мы пойдём в Приножье, они нас быстро догонят.  
\- Нет, мы пойдём на перешеек Дикого леса, – не согласился Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Дерек, я Друид и я уверен, что это правильное решение.  
\- Как мне не печально это признавать, я тоже чувствую, что это правильно решение, – вздохнул Дерек и подошёл к нему. Подхватил край туники и притянул к себе. – Меня только одно беспокоит, – сказал он, обнимая его.  
\- Что?  
\- Когда мы вернёмся от Дитона, Питер меня убьет.  
\- За что?!  
\- За то, что спихнул на него все свои обязанности и вынудил быть нянькой.

~~~

  
За много миль от заросшей запруды, костра Дерека и Стайлза, в маленьком доме Западного Аванпоста Питер Хейл улыбнулся, почувствовав, как сила душевного равновесия, которое обретает Альфа рядом со своей парой, и сила молодого оборотня, вливается в общую силу их маленькой стаи. Он знал, что Кора чувствует сейчас то же самое.  
Его Альфа сделал всё правильно.

 

 

Дитон тяжело вздохнул.  
Два месяца назад он перестал чувствовать Стайлза. Это случилось в одночасье, но маленький Друид был жив, Дитон это точно знал. Сначала он хотел пойти на его поиски, но передумал – Древний Неметон ведёт их всех, он увидел в Стайлзе то, что никто не заметил, он приведёт Стайлза к нему.  
Но время шло, уже пошёл первый снег, а Стайлз не появлялся.  
Горы стали непроходимыми и на равнину Земли Друидов опустилась зима.  
Дитон не знал что будет, когда придёт День Зимнего Солнцестояния, а Стайлза на нём не будет. Никто ничего не знал.  
Когда до Дня Зимнего Солнцестояния осталось два дня в дверь его дома постучали. Он открыл ее и замер.  
За дверью стояли два воина, завёрнутые в шкуры диких животных. Их одежда не была похожа на одежду горцев, да и ростом они были гораздо выше. Ближайший воин стянул с головы плотный капюшон, закрывающий лицо и Дитон узнал мальчика, которого видел семь лет назад.  
\- Здравствуй, Древний Друид Дитон. Я Стайлз Стилински – Паладин, Защитник и Друид Земель Хиллс.

_______________________________________________  
* - по велению своей литературной музы День Летнего Солнцестояния в Землях Хиллс приходится на середину лета – 21 июля.  
** - Токмо (ударение на последний слог) – это вымышленное состязание, основанное на реальных состязаниях у татаров и дагестанцев. Всадники на конях должны подхватить с середины поля небольшой мешок с завязанными на углах яркими лентами и пронести его до той стороны, где забит колышек его семьи. Обычно участвуют восемь всадников – на каждую сторону и угол поля. Победителю, как правило, достаётся ценный приз – это может быть баран, кожа, дорогое сукно или даже конь. Ну и уважение, потому что как правило, в этом состязание участвуют умелые наездники.  
*** - Полои – это временные водоемы, которые существуют только в период весеннего половодья в результате разлива рек и служат исключительно для нереста рыб.  
**** - в связи с тем, что я не могла найти точную дату ДР Стайлза, моей музой было решено, что у него ДР в августе.


End file.
